


好事多磨

by devout



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout
Summary: ABO设定原作背景，无灭族无战乱，相对来说平稳安定的生活下的兄弟二人，私设如山，重点是糖。这是2017年写下的，内容和行文都比较幼稚，文笔不佳致歉，但依然很高兴能有人一起喜欢这个cp，为此把完整的篇目发布在这里。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 宇智波佐助/宇智波鼬
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定原作背景，无灭族无战乱，相对来说平稳安定的生活下的兄弟二人，私设如山，重点是糖。这是2017年写下的，内容和行文都比较幼稚，文笔不佳致歉，但依然很高兴能有人一起喜欢这个cp，为此把完整的篇目发布在这里。

1  
如果要问幼年的佐助最厉害的忍者是谁，他会毫不犹豫地报出宇智波鼬的名字，那时候哥哥对他来说是比父亲要温暖，比母亲要强大的存在，他的童年几乎是在鼬的照顾下长大，兄长如父亦如母。  
宇智波鼬是Omega，这在A多O多的宇智波族并不奇怪，佐助6岁就知道这件事，那时他还尚不清楚Omega和alpha的区别。  
在佐助上忍者学校的第二年，鼬已经进入暗部约一年了，他很少能在家见到鼬的身影。这天放学，母亲与父亲都不在家，却意外地看到鼬在房间里，佐助高兴地冲过去敲门，回答他的是有些沉闷低哑的声音。  
“佐助？”  
“嗯！我可以进去吗？”说着他拉开门。  
有点热，他感到门内的气氛不同寻常。鼬半躺在床上，浴衣前襟敞开，脸颊红润，鼻息不稳，半睁着氤氲的眼睛。这和往常大不相同。  
“哥哥？”佐助走上前来，“是发烧了吗？还是屋里太热了？”  
鼬轻轻摇头，他思考如何向佐助解释，最后他说：“别过来。”  
佐助停住脚，站在离床榻几米远的地方，有些不知所措。  
“是性别分化。”  
“性别分化？是……”佐助二年级才会上生理课，此时还不知道Omega和alpha的分化意味着什么，只是模糊知道二次分化这件事。  
“我大概是Omega。”鼬勉强撑起一个微笑，“现在是发情期，有点麻烦，熬过了就好。”  
“要我去找爸爸妈妈吗？”  
“不用了，他们今天有重要的事……唔。”鼬压抑着呻吟，拉住衣领的手不住地颤抖，他弓起背，大口喘气，身体燥热难安。  
“哥哥……”佐助担心地看着他，“我能帮上什么吗？”  
鼬摇了摇头：“没事。”  
佐助咬住下嘴唇：“可是，我听说Omega发情是很难受的，需要人抚摸来安慰。”  
鼬微微抬起头下意识开口：“你听谁说的？”  
佐助已经走到他的面前，小心翼翼伸出手。  
鼬向后缩了缩，可实在动弹不了，身体愈发难受，连视线也模糊起来。突然，什么冰凉又柔软的东西贴上面颊，他听到佐助稚嫩的声音在耳边响起：“这样会不会舒服一些？”  
天真单纯的孩子在某些时候有奇效。鼬确实感到好多了，但不知是因为佐助微凉的体温，还是他笨拙的抚摸。他们彼此紧贴着脸颊，仿佛连欲望都开始消退，鼬回想起小时候，他抱着还是婴儿的佐助感到无比安心。  
大约是这一次太过印象深刻，以至于后来佐助用“小时也帮你过过发情期”这套理论来说服他的时候他竟然无从反驳。等到童年的记忆都变得模糊了，这段模糊不清的记忆反而鲜活起来，他还记得那时候他们是怎样拥抱彼此，是不带一丝杂念，只想要给予舒适的拥抱。

2  
“哈哈，佐助，这次是我赢了吧！诶哟！”鸣人正在在树杈上，没成想刚击中的佐助变成一截木头，佐助从后方攻来，一脚踹在他的后背，鸣人从树上跌落，情急之下用影分身垫底缓冲，摔在地上长舒一口气。  
“鸣——人——”  
“诶哟！”鸣人捂住脑袋，“小樱你打我干嘛？”  
“太乱来了！”小樱叉着腰，又给了他一拳。  
“而且不是输了嘛。还是佐助比较厉害。”  
“才不是呢！”鸣人蹬地一跃而起，“只是我刚刚性别分化状态不好！”  
“别找借口。”小樱话音刚落，佐助就从树上跃下，稳稳地踩在地上，“佐助也分化成alpha了呀。”  
“我确实比鸣人早一点，已经适应了。”佐助走过来，“不过你适应的太慢了。”  
“哈？我……”鸣人还没说完，就听到远处有人喊他们。  
“是谁呀？”鸣人手搭凉棚，眯眼远眺，直到再近点才看清他们的脸。  
佐助露出一丝微笑。  
“啊！是卡卡西老师！还有……”  
“你们好。”宇智波鼬微笑着朝他们打招呼。  
“诶佐助，你哥回来了。”鸣人激动地撞了一下他的肩膀。  
佐助不像鸣人那么兴奋，兀自捏了捏衣角：“我看到了。”  
卡卡西、鼬还有几位暗部成员从前年就离村调查关于叛忍大蛇丸的事件，过了约两年才结束任务归来。这两年里他们这些后辈都成长了不少，佐助也已经十七岁了。  
鸣人飞扑上去欢迎卡卡西回村，鼬走到他们面前，佐助微微抬头，两年没见，他们之间的身高差缩小了不少。  
“佐助长大了。”鼬抬起手，轻戳了一下他的额头。  
佐助揉了揉额头：“我已经不是小孩子了。”  
即使这么说，他从来没躲过鼬的手指，心里为此暗自有些高兴。  
“哈哈，佐助是大孩子了，不能总像以前那样看了。”说这话的是宇智波止水，被人称为宇智波最强。佐助对他有些敬佩，但每次听别人说鼬把他当作亲兄弟又有些不耐，以至于对他的态度一直不冷不热。  
这次任务止水和鼬一起，两个宇智波族的天才忍者都被外派，佐助的父亲作为族长也表达过不满，但因为任务涉及人士危险系数太高，在四代目的协调下最终还是同意了这个安排。  
我不是孩子了。佐助暗自嘀咕，他不想和止水多说什么，就扭过头去把目光集中在鼬身上。  
止水笑了两声，看出他的敌意，转而去看鼬，收到了有些无奈的眼神。  
“现在要回家吗？”佐助问。  
“已经回过了，现在准备去吃点东西，你一起来吗？”  
“又是团子吧，我不喜欢吃甜食。”  
“那就……”  
“团子有什么不好，团子店也有其他吃的啊。”鸣人那边刚提到去吃拉面，听到这边的谈话也凑过来，“我们一起去吧！我请客我请客！”  
佐助“啧”了一声，鼬笑了下：“家弟一直拜托你照顾辛苦了。”  
“我哪有要他照顾！”佐助立马反驳。  
鸣人挠着后脑勺笑，这让佐助心里的不满又升了一个台阶，这简直像他真的有照顾自己一样。  
“也麻烦小樱了。”  
“没有没有，”小樱急忙摆手，“倒不如说佐助一直有帮助我们。”  
“哼。”佐助率先向前走了几步，“还走不走，要叙旧去团子店也可以吧。”

“你们都完成第二性别分化了？”  
团子店里，几人用三张桌子拼在一起，围成一桌，卡卡西作为一个alpha，能清楚地感知在场有新增的信息素。  
“嗯嗯，我和佐助都是alpha，小樱还没有分化，听纲手婆婆说是因为用了……啊。”  
“就你多嘴。”小樱敲了下鸣人，她跟随纲手学习的这段日子用的术会让她们不再分化第二性别，这对医疗忍者来说是好事，但是身边的同伴基本都分化了，小樱多少有些不想提自己的事。  
“恭喜你们。”卡卡西说着，止水看了一眼鼬。  
佐助小心地转移视线去看鼬的表情，鼬只是像往常一样微笑了一下：“恭喜你们。”  
佐助稍稍松了口气。  
尽管暗部有独特的药物来掩盖信息素，佐助还是能嗅到对面传来的淡淡的属于Omega的，属于鼬的信息素，也许是因为任务回来就不再用药了吧。他端起茶喝了一口，鸣人小樱就信息素味道的问题和卡卡西聊了起来，鸣人的信息素像香橙味，和他alpha的身份很不相符，而小樱即使不分化也始终带有淡淡的药草味，说不上好不好闻。  
鼬的味道很淡，让佐助想到冬天冰洁湖面的清冷，但很清新，被这样的信息素包裹就好像穿着棉衣站在冰上，温暖地呼吸寒冷的空气。  
宇智波止水朝他笑了笑，佐助这才发觉自己不自觉地散发出过多信息素，好在纲手新开发出来能收回信息素的忍术，他急急忙忙收回气息，看到鼬面色如常地吃着团子，似乎没有受到影响。  
“别太心急啊。”止水笑着说，这时佐助才注意到他也是alpha，那双拥有最强幻术的眼睛看着他，好像看穿了他的心思。


	2. Chapter 2

3  
宇智波佐助在第二性别分化的问题上很不高兴，他分化成为alpha，按理说是人人都乐意的分化结果，可问题出在信息素上。  
他的信息素是甜味。  
不同于鸣人那种橙子天然的清香，更接近于三色丸子店的糖浆，即使鸣人和小樱都说没有太甜（小樱能闻到信息素），他却觉得腻得很。  
“真奇怪，你哥哥不是很喜欢吃团子吗？你一点也不喜欢吗？”  
面对鸣人的问题他只能沉默作答，他不明白那种甜腻的东西有什么好吃，但是鼬喜欢吃，他自然也不会对团子作什么不好的评价。  
“如果真的介意的话，我问师傅要一点去除气味的药？”这是小樱提出的建议，但是最后佐助谢绝了。

团子店里的气压骤变，一边是卡卡西小樱鸣人阖家欢乐，一边是止水佐助鼬欲言又止。这时一群百分百打破氛围的人物出现，一个身影瞬间扑向佐助。  
“佐助君——听说你完成性别分化了？果然是alpha。我从门口就闻到你的味道了……”  
是香磷。  
那边小樱扶额，鸣人表情僵硬，卡卡西尚且不知这是什么情况。佐助微微向旁边移动避开过分热情的香磷。  
“这是之前任务里认识的前大蛇丸手下，为了佐助背叛了大蛇丸，还有另外两个人也是……”  
“因为佐助？”  
“就是……啊，嗯……”鸣人一时语塞。  
“色令智昏。”小樱冷静地解释。  
“什么意思？”鸣人不解。  
“就是被相貌诱惑失去理智忘乎所以。”  
“对对！就是这样，小樱知道的真多。”  
卡卡西看了眼站在旁边的鲨鱼牙少年和橙红发色的青年。他们也是吗？  
香磷坐在了佐助的旁边：“佐助的信息素果然与众不同……”  
“我不喜欢甜味。”佐助打断了她的话。其实他只是不喜欢甜食，还没有到连甜味都讨厌的地步，但当这种味道发自自身的时候不免让人心烦。  
“alpha如果标记别人味道就会变化的，会和被标记的Omega的信息素中和。虽然很不好意思，但我是很适合你的……”  
“咳咳咳。”水月在一旁干咳，“我们可还要去交任务呢。”  
“那你们先去吧，顺便帮我签到。”  
“我们可是缓刑期要按时报到的！”  
“真麻烦！你可以帮我说一声啊。”  
“我才不帮你呢。”  
在两人吵起来的暇余，佐助看了眼鼬，对方只是静静地坐着，好像眼前的事没有引起他的波动。  
“哥哥，我们回家吧。”吵死了。佐助把杯子放下。  
鼬看了看那边闹成一团的人，缓缓点头，站了起来。  
“你们不一起吃晚饭吗？”鸣人问。  
“不了，”鼬在佐助之前开口，“家母备了晚饭。”  
“那就回去好好休息一下吧。”卡卡西挥了下手算是道别。  
香磷本想跟上去，一方面被水月拉着，一方面看到鼬，不知为何有种无形的威慑让她没能移动步子。止水朝她笑了笑：“我也顺路回去吧。”  
“明天是十五夜，一起去神社吗？”小樱远远地问道。  
“有歌舞表演哦。”鸣人补充。  
鼬看向佐助，佐助勉强点了点头，他知道鼬喜欢观月宴的月见团子，即使不去也会买点回来。  
“好，我们明天见。”

“晚饭会很丰盛吧。哥哥终于回来了，爸爸妈妈一定很高兴。”等到止水离开后佐助才开口打破沉默的气氛。  
鼬笑了笑：“好久没吃家里的饭了。”  
“以后还会有这么长时间的任务吗？”  
“不一定。”  
“哥哥的身体没问题吗？”佐助脱口而出，“我是说……”  
“没关系，暗部有特制的药物。”  
“……”佐助逐渐落在了鼬的后面，快走几步跟了上去。  
“佐助是个alpha啊，恭喜你。”  
即使是语气真诚的祝贺，佐助却有些不是滋味，他似乎不该提这个话题。  
“可信息素是我不喜欢的味道。与其这样不如……”佐助及时停下，险些又说错话。  
鼬却是全不在意的模样。  
信息素可以中和？佐助确实不知道这件事，生理课上没有讲过，家里自然也没人会和他说。他看着身边的鼬，如果……佐助没有继续想下去，他们已经到家了。  
在外人眼中鼬是天才，七岁从忍者学校毕业，八岁开写轮眼，十一岁加入暗部。对于佐助一家来说，鼬是父母的骄傲，也是他无可挑剔的哥哥。相比之下，Omega的身份就无足轻重了。  
不得不承认，太过优秀的哥哥对弟弟造成了不小的压力，佐助从小就付出比同学更多的努力，才能保证不落在鼬身后太远。压力使他甩开同辈很远，也让他很辛苦。幸好随着年龄的增长，大家不再拿他和鼬作比较。  
晚餐意料之中得丰盛，父亲少见得没有板着脸，一家人坐在一起说说笑笑，气氛和乐，鼬还喝了些酒。鼬的二十岁生日没有在家里过，这一次算是补上了。  
佐助把喝醉的鼬扶进房里，暗自嘀咕他的酒量太差了。鼬带着醉酒后傻傻的笑意看他，一点也没有平时的稳重。佐助叹了口气，帮他把被子抱出来铺床，衣服解到一半才想起自己是个alpha。正所谓AO有别，他们已经不能像小时候那样亲昵了。  
佐助半搂着鼬，嗅着淡淡的信息素，迟疑不知该怎么办。就这停下的一会儿，鼬索性把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，这样两人抱得更紧了。佐助一咬牙推开鼬，迅速地把他的外衣剥下来，囫囵塞进被子。偏偏这人还不闭眼，愣愣地盯着他，看得佐助心慌，不敢多留就退出了屋子。  
父亲正从起居室走来，看到他红着脸合上门，问：“怎么了？”  
“没事。哥哥喝醉了。”  
“……稍微照看一下你哥哥，不比从前，你已经长大了，不能总要他来照顾了。”  
“嗯，我会的。”佐助回答的表情格外认真，但父亲也喝了些酒，没注意有什么不对就走过去了。佐助舒了口气，他会好好照顾鼬的。


	3. Chapter 3

4  
因为大蛇丸的逮捕归案，大家轻松了不少，四代目给大部分人放了假。于是十五夜的街道比往常还要热闹。有外来异族人的歌舞表演还有一字排开的小吃摊。鼬端着一盒月见团子，用牙签戳了吃，佐助拎着章鱼烧，两人穿了宽松的浴衣在街头漫步。一O一A，即使用了抑制信息素的药物，仍然吸引了不少男男女女的目光。  
“喂——”鸣人老远看到他们，抱着一个纸袋小跑过来，小樱跟在他后面。  
“你们去看表演吗？”  
“正准备去。”  
“卡卡西老师呢？”  
“不知道，说好了在这里碰面的，可是到现在还没出现。”  
“……他也不是第一次迟到了。”  
“要等他吗？”小樱问。  
“不知道要等到什么时候了。”  
“卡卡西老师真是的。”小樱抱怨道，“每次都让我们等。”她看向鸣人的纸袋：“刚刚有买烤鱿鱼吗？”  
“有哦。”  
“麻烦给我一个。”  
佐助抱着胳膊看他们：“你们不会真的打算等吧。”  
虽然这么说，他也已经习惯了卡卡西的迟到，在面对无数种奇葩理由时连吐槽都懒得了。  
“那就等一等吧。”鼬终于开口，“卡卡西前辈确实有事要做。”  
“是任务吗？”小樱问。她和鸣人坐在旁边的椅子上，把纸袋里的食物挑出来分吃。  
“是很重要的事。”  
“哦……”  
鸣人想追问，被小樱拽了一下：“你没有买苹果糖吗？”  
“你喜欢吃吗？”  
“我们去买吧，反正卡卡西老师还没到。”  
小樱拉着鸣人走了，她其实也很想知道卡卡西每次迟到都去做什么了，但每次问卡卡西却又含糊其辞糊弄过去。  
“咦？那是卡卡西老师的……”  
在偏离祭典的一条小路边，帕克正在低头寻找什么。鸣人刚想打招呼，被小樱拦住：“呐，鸣人，你想知道卡卡西老师去做什么了吗？”

“好慢。”  
不仅卡卡西没有来，鸣人和小樱也一去不返，佐助坐在鼬旁边，撑着头觉得心好累。  
“没关系，听卖团子的阿姨说一个晚上都有表演。”鼬笑起来的时候眼睛有些弯，“你不是也买了吃的打发时间吗。”  
“……”佐助叼着章鱼烧，老板给他淋了一层番茄汁，吃起来味道不错。  
“明天哥哥也休息吧？”  
“嗯，说是有一周的假期。”  
一周？佐助有些高兴，自从鼬加入暗部后就没有什么假期，连新年也出过任务。  
“明天可以陪我修行吗？”  
“好。”  
“成为上忍以后，”佐助说，“一直很想和哥哥比试一下。”  
鼬看向他的眼睛：“你的眼睛……”  
“是三勾玉了。”他顿了一下，“上次任务遇到了大蛇丸。”  
鼬的手微微握紧：“……这样啊。”  
“不用担心，现在我已经变强了。就算再遇到大蛇丸，”佐助勾起嘴角，“说不定可以一较高下呢。”  
“那明天就让我见识一下吧。”鼬把最后一个团子塞进嘴里。  
“嗯。”佐助应声。他看鼬的零食都吃完了，就把剩下的章鱼烧递过去，鼬就着他的手吃了一个。佐助不知不觉挪得离他更近了，鼬身上淡淡的信息素围绕着他，连那股烦人的甜味都淡去了。  
“佐助，你在这儿啊。”水月吸着果冻路过，看到他们就打了声招呼。  
佐助挥手问好。  
“这是你哥哥吧？昨天见面没来得及打招呼，你们长得真像，哥哥简直就是放大版的佐助。还好是Omega，不然香磷又要疯了。”  
佐助扭头：“她也来了吗？”  
“放心，她被我引到另一边了，不会找到这里的。”  
“多此一举。”  
“喂喂，我可是帮你，她铁了心要缠你一晚上，如果……”水月看到鼬轻笑了下，突然转移注意力，“原来你是会笑的啊，昨天看到你我还以为你也像佐助一样喜欢装酷……”  
“……”佐助不想和他计较自己的人设问题。  
“不过你很厉害吧，听说是天才呢。”  
鼬没有回答，不知道是默认还是不好意思。  
“哼哼~听人说你比佐助还要厉害，十岁当中忍，十一岁加入暗部……”  
“那时候村里对忍者的需求量大，现在是和平年代，对忍者的考核更严格。”鼬看着水月说。  
“嗯——这么说也没错啦。现在大家也不像以前那样追求力量了。”水月把果冻全部挤出来，“你们就坐在这里吗？不去看表演？”  
“在等卡卡西他们。”佐助开口。  
“卡卡西是每次都迟到吗？有次一起出去我等了他好久。”  
“大概吧。”佐助兴趣缺缺地回答。  
“那我先走啦，重吾不知道是不是已经去看表演了。”  
直到水月走远，佐助才问鼬：“卡卡西每次迟到都去做什么了？”他承认自己对此还有一丝好奇，程度不亚于对卡卡西遮住的脸的好奇。  
鼬把食物留下的包装丢进垃圾筐里：“去看望他的朋友。”  
“什么朋友每次都去看？”  
“嗯，那是对他来说很重要的朋友。”

5  
鸣人和小樱笑嘻嘻地去和帕克打招呼，没说几句就被看穿目的。帕克叹了口气，它知道卡卡西不想说这件事，但如果能有人分担一下……帕克作为跟了他那么久的通灵兽，也希望卡卡西能过得好点。  
“帕克，你就告诉我们吧，我们怎么说也是卡卡西老师的学生，如果他迟到有什么苦衷早点说出来也好。”  
“这是一个有点长的故事，我也不清楚所有事情。”帕克吃着小樱给它买的肉干娓娓道来。  
“卡卡西曾经和他的两个朋友都在波风水门的班上。”  
“啊？我爸？”  
“别打断。”小樱用烤鱼堵住鸣人的嘴。  
“对，那时候四代目还是老师。但是后来在一次任务中，一位朋友受了重伤，临死前把他心爱的女孩，也就是同班的另一位朋友——琳，托付给卡卡西，同时把自己尚且完好的一只写轮眼送给卡卡西。”  
“啊，所以老师才……”  
“但是后来一次任务中，琳被雾忍村的忍者绑走，成为三尾人柱力，将要破坏木叶。”  
帕克吃下肉后，过了好一会儿才说，“琳为了破坏他们的计划，撞上了卡卡西的雷切，自杀了。”  
“卡卡西老师他……”  
“卡卡西每天都会去看望他们，那位朋友因为没有尸体，名字被刻在慰灵碑上，琳在墓园里有墓碑。如果你们要找他，去这两个地方应该就能见到。”  
“他因为这个所以每次都迟到？”  
“可为什么非要迟到，早一点去不可以吗？”  
“我不太清楚，好像和那位写轮眼的朋友有关，听说他以前经常迟到。”  
“纪念……朋友吗……”  
“那我们现在去……”  
“如果你们要去找他，最好不要被发现。”帕克转身准备走又停下来，“你们还年轻，可能体会不到。有些事像结痂的伤口，刻意去撕只会裂开。疤痕只能随着时间越来越淡，然后永远留在那里。”

“鼬，佐助，你们在这里啊。”止水走过来，原本放松了身体的佐助下意识坐起来。  
“你们在聊天吗？”  
“在等卡卡西前辈，还有鸣人和小樱。”鼬回答。  
“我刚看到鸣人和小樱朝西边去了。”  
“西边？”  
“好像是慰灵碑的方向。”  
“他们去那里干嘛？”佐助皱眉。  
“帕克也在，好像是去找卡卡西了。”  
佐助有些不耐烦地站起来：“他们还记得约了人吗。”  
止水笑道：“你要去找他们吗？”  
佐助没动。  
“我和你一起去吧。”鼬也站了起来。  
“嗯。”佐助应了一声，视线从止水的笑脸上移开。  
“那我先走了。”止水朝他们挥手。  
“卡卡西没来这里去了慰灵碑？”佐助问道，“他的那位朋友去世了吗？”  
“嗯，很久以前就去世了。”  
“你知道是谁吗？”  
“从前辈那里听说过一些。你想知道的话边走边讲吧。”  
他们沿着鸣人小樱离开的路走了，留下鸣人买的零食在石凳上。


	4. Chapter 4

6  
穿过森林的时候鼬走得很慢，也许因为这是他们难得的安静，佐助已经记不起上一次这样和鼬并肩散步是什么时候了。鼬继承了宇智波族祖传的有事不说，哪怕是怀旧也要一个人在心里默念，表面上风淡云轻，一切如过往云烟。  
天已经完全黑了，森林里更是没有半点灯火，索性月色足够明朗，他们慢悠悠地走到慰灵碑时那里已经没有人了。  
“已经回去了吧，表演应该开始了，我们也回去吧。”  
慰灵碑被月色染成银白，承载了无数名字的石头冰冷没有血色。他们只变成了一个名字，佐助想。他想起鼬的写轮眼，正是在伙伴的死亡中开启，那是力量的象征，却要用鲜血去打开，仿佛地狱之门，也许就是因此写轮眼是红色的。  
鼬没有回答他，转身走入森林，藏青色的浴衣没入黑暗，象征宇智波团扇的族徽在最后留下一道白色。佐助愣了一下，感到有哪里不对，急忙跟了上去。  
鼬手扶树干背对着他，佐助向前走了几步，感到有些热。这一路走过来吹着冷风，步子迈得慢，也不见出汗，现在反倒热了。他随手扯了下衣领，立即觉出了不对。  
信息素和气味相似，虽然本质不同，闻久了也都习惯了。就像在不通风的房间里闷久了闻不出屋里的怪味儿一样。鼬的信息素本就没什么味道，今天一天佐助都和他在一起，连味道加重了也没察觉。他动了动脚，迟疑该不该过去。  
鼬抓着树干的手一撑，跌撞着又向前走了走，佐助上前扶住他。  
“怎么了？”  
其实不用问佐助也能猜到，Omega的信息素逐渐扩散，冰水那样单纯的气息撩动着alpha的感官。鼬的身体发软，视野开始模糊不清，总体向不好的方向发展，他勉强靠着佐助，用意志克服生理的不适从袖子里摸出一个小瓶。  
绿豆大小的药丸没有过水就干咽下去，佐助借着月光看到他睫毛上渗出的泪珠，被风一吹就没影了。  
“是发情期吗？”  
“不是。”  
想也是，鼬分化后药不离身，不写日历也能记得自己什么时候发情期，现在怎么会因为这个出意外。  
鼬在他的搀扶下靠着树坐下：“是药的副作用。”  
“你还在用暗部的抑制药？”佐助皱眉，“既然是放假……”  
“已经没有用了。只是这个药一旦停用就很容易信息素外溢。和发情期不太一样，纲手前辈的药可以抑制，吃过药就好了。”  
“就算是这样，这个药的副作用也太麻烦了吧。没有更好的药物吗？”  
“也只能这样了，药性越强的药副作用越强。”鼬笑了笑，像是安慰一样摸了摸佐助的头，“没关系，至少这个副作用可以减缓。我们一会儿还能去看表演。”  
佐助避开他的手，抓住关键问题追问：“信息素外溢是随即发生的吗？”  
“……不是，只有特定情况才会诱发。”  
鼬想避开佐助的目光，却好像被牢牢锁死在这里，他只好说：“某些吸引力比较强的alpha信息素会诱发外泄。”  
“什么是吸引力比较强的信息素？”  
“你这么想知道吗？”鼬反问道。  
“……父亲要我照顾好哥哥，所以如果有什么问题还是告诉我吧。我们不是兄弟吗？”佐助选择了折中的说法。  
鼬无奈地笑了，然后说：“因为佐助的信息素很吸引我，所以不注意的话就会控制不了自己的信息素。毕竟佐助是我最喜欢的味道。”  
佐助感到脸颊发热，不知有没有脸红，如果是的话，实在是像小孩一样丢脸。鼬说起这种明明是调情的话面不改色，好像他是个小孩一样。离开的两年断带太久，他想，鼬可能还觉得自己是不通人情只知道修行的小鬼头。  
“这也不是什么严重的事，及时吃药就好了。”鼬缓缓站起来，除了头有些晕，一切都恢复正常了。  
“……你还真是喜欢甜食。”佐助只能装作无事地吐槽一句，松开抓着他的手，快步走到前面，“再不走要被卡卡西抱怨迟到了。既然没事就快跑回去吧。”  
木屐蹬在树干上，留下一个印子，佐助一跃而上，准备从树冠上快速回去神社。  
鼬嗅着残余的信息素，那是佐助的，比单纯的甜要多出些层次，余味是糯米的清香。  
他微笑了下，就紧跟上去。从小都是佐助追着他跑，落在佐助后面这还是第一次。

“诶？卡卡西老师呢？”鸣人左顾右盼。  
“刚刚明明还在……”出于曾经那么多次的对战习惯，小樱下意识抬头。  
“啊！”  
“哇！”  
卡卡西从树上一跃而下，睁着万年不变的死鱼眼看着两个跟踪他的学生。  
“你们一路跟过来有什么事吗？”  
“呃……”  
“卡卡西老师，我们不是约好一起去看歌舞的吗？”小樱迅速反应过来先发制人。  
“哦，我正要去呢。”  
“这不是去神社的路吧。”  
“走错了。”  
“……”卡卡西十年如一日的睁着眼睛说瞎话功底不是一般人能扛得住的。  
鸣人本想问他是不是要去墓地，帕克却已经没了踪影，口直心快的突然没了主意，不知道该不该提起这茬。小樱叹了口气，看来是没机会问个究竟了，揭人伤疤的事她也不想做，干脆跳过这事。  
“那我们去看表演吧，趁现在还不晚。”  
“好。”卡卡西爽快地点头。  
三人就这么回去了，几乎是踩着佐鼬二人的脚后跟到了集合的石凳那里。  
“诶？他们人呢？”  
“啊——还好，零食没有少。”  
“谁会拿你的零食啊。”小樱轻锤了下鸣人。  
“他们不会是等太久先走了吧。”鸣人揉着脑袋说。  
“都怪卡卡西老师。”小樱叹气。  
“好好，都是我的错。”卡卡西合上一路拿在手里的《亲热天堂》。  
“那我们也去看表演吧。”鸣人抱起他的一堆零食。  
小樱从中拿了一袋小吃，和鸣人并肩向前走。卡卡西跟在他们后面，打开《亲热天堂》继续翻阅。


	5. Chapter 5

7  
歌舞表演很热闹，佐助看到小樱他们在不远处，就上前打招呼，鼬坐在原位上等他。  
“小樱，这边。”佐助叫住他们。  
卡卡西走过来，佐助说：“你又迟到了。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”卡卡西双手合十，笑着道歉。  
“那里有位置吗？”鸣人问。  
“嗯，过来吧。”佐助转身示意了一下坐在那边的鼬，鼬朝他们挥了挥手。  
鸣人和卡卡西先一步过去了，小樱察觉到佐助的脸色不太对，放慢脚步和他一起走。  
“小樱。”佐助开口，“你…你知道信息素外溢是什么吗？”  
小樱迟疑了一下：“佐助你……”  
“你的师父是纲手吧，她不是发明了抑制外溢的药物吗。”  
“嗯……”小樱说，“但是会发生这种症状多半是处于易感期，最好找医生检查一下。”  
“易感期？”  
“是发情期前的一段敏感时期，Omega服用过多的抑制药物就会在断药的时候对信息素的控制力变弱，受周围信息素的干扰会有类似发情期的症状。如果药物副作用强，也许会长期处于易感期。”  
佐助感到嘴唇有些干：“有什么解决方法吗？”  
“一般来说医生会建议Omega找一个相熟的alpha做临时标记，那会好很多。如果出现类似发情期症状，临时标记也可以控制，但还是要去医院看看。”小樱看向远处的鼬，“佐助会这么问，是……”  
“没事，我明白了。”佐助打断她的话。  
“对于Omega来说有一个长期稳定的伴侣是对身体最好的了，只是暗部出任务不会特意避开发情期。其实不用太担心他啦，他和止水前辈的关系不是很好吗，之前有几次都是止水前辈给他做临时标记的，在我们这边有记录……”小樱本是要他不要太担心，说着却发觉佐助脸色变了，不自觉也刹住了话头。  
“佐助？”小樱回想自己哪里说错了。  
“没事，我们过去吧。”佐助快步往前走。  
鸣人在朝他们招手，走到面前就凑上来：“你们在那里说了什么啊，怎么那么慢。”  
“没什么，你不好好看表演窜来窜去干嘛。”小樱叉着腰说。  
佐助没有说话，坐在了鼬的旁边，脸色很不好看，连他所在的一片都是压抑的低气压。  
“佐助，怎么了？”鼬问道。  
“没事。”看上去佐助打定主意不回答，鼬转回头继续看台上笙歌燕舞。  
卡卡西瞥了他俩一眼。

祭典结束回去后，父母都已经睡下，鼬和佐助打水泡澡。  
佐助本想说让他洗完自己再进去，鼬却极其自然地在他面前解下腰带，浴衣从肩膀滑落，露出白皙又结实的脊背，佐助的动作僵在那里，直到鼬用浴巾裹住下半身回头看他。  
“你还好吗？”鼬朝他走过来。  
佐助下意识后退一步，他突然想到小樱的话：“你在alpha面前都这么没有防备吗？”  
鼬伸出去摸他额头的手停在半空，又缩了回来。他想说什么，最后还是什么也没有说就转身走了。  
生气了吗？佐助想。他站在原地，不知该不该进去，最后只是把换下的衣服放进脏衣篓里，独自离开了。

8  
入秋的树林比往常安静了不少，能听到手里剑穿过树叶的声音。鼬穿着常服走过来，站在树下看佐助练习手里剑。  
在最后一枚手里剑精准地扎在靶心后，佐助朝鼬看过来。我还以为你不会来了。佐助没有把话说出口，却明白地写在脸上。鼬没有对他幼稚的挑衅做出回应，只说：“要对战练习吗？”  
“正合我意。”  
他们找了一块较为平坦的地方，二人对峙，佐助飞快掐了一个印，朝鼬扑来。这只是普通对战练习，两人都没有用武器，但也都开了写轮眼。  
他们没有认真比试过，过去是鼬在指导佐助，后来佐助进了七班，两人就没再交手过。  
“让我看看你进步了多少吧。”鼬站在原地淡淡地说。  
两人的过招在外人看来几乎没有动作，写轮眼之间靠幻术取胜为多，佐助自知单凭写轮眼是无法敌过鼬，在几次惊起乌鸦成群破出树荫后，他在掌心蓄起了查克拉。  
“雷切……吗？”  
这种程度的假动作鼬却没有避开，几乎是迎面而上，一瞬间，佐助怔了一下，下一秒，乌鸦如泼墨洒向天空。  
在哪？  
佐助左右看去，没有人。  
在下面？  
“在上面。”鼬的声音从鸦群中传来，佐助猛地抬手就是一击。  
“嘶……”鲜血顺着掌心流下，鼬微微睁大眼睛，佐助嘴角上扬，电光击碎了纷飞的乌鸦幻象，直冲鼬而来。  
后撤。  
替身术。  
“啪”两人同时落在地上。  
“这不是幻术，”鼬说，“你的手需要包扎一下。”  
“没关系，我可以继续。”佐助不想要这样的结果。他想起很久以前，自己还在忍者学校的时候，鼬说，我是你必须超越的壁垒。他们是独一无二的兄弟，他一直想要超越鼬，自第二性别分化以来，他的体能比往日有了更大的提升，这种想法在现实的滋养下几乎要破土而出。  
“滋——”  
是雷切？不对，他的手已经……  
鼬轻轻摇头，声音来自身体，像是耳鸣。  
怎么回事？  
佐助注意到空隙，却也发觉了鼬的不正常。  
“信息素外溢？”佐助有些紧张，他快步向前，“要吃药吗？”  
感觉不对。鼬想，这可能不是外溢那么简单。  
鼬坐了下来，佐助伸手扶他，手上的血还在流淌，鼬的视野里几乎只能看到鲜红的颜色。血液刺激了信息素的流动，佐助的手就在眼前，他无意识地探出舌尖舔了一下。佐助的身形一抖：“怎么了？难受吗？哪里不舒服？”  
空气中的信息素越来越浓重，佐助几乎透不过气，鼬朝他张了张嘴，他勉强控制自己的双手不去摸他的嘴唇。鼬的信息素很干净，至少说明止水的临时标记没有做什么多余的动作，佐助有些高兴，而只这一瞬间的分神，鼬靠了上来，费力睁着蒙纱一般的眼睛，把脸埋在脖颈处，宽敞的领口让佐助能清楚地感觉到鼬嘴唇的温度。  
“鼬！”佐助掰着他的肩膀。他想到小樱说的，类似发情期症状，应该就是这样了。  
鼬抬起头，用力摇了摇，耳鸣的声音淡去了，只剩下佐助的呼吸声。已经很久没有停药了，这种感觉像是第一次分化的发情期，快速，猛烈，欲望不要命地和信息素冲入大脑，佐助身上的甜味是鱼饵，钩子再锋利也抵不住他想要一口咬下的心情。  
“抱歉，佐助。”他大半的意志都用来维持他们之间的距离，眨了眨有些模糊的眼睛，想要看清佐助的表情。  
不要这么盯着我。佐助捏着他肩膀的手在抖。他还没有同发情期Omega共处过，信息素的诱惑让内心萌生占有的念头，想让Omega驯服，似乎是融在血液里的基因。  
不，不是这样，佐助想，这不是因为信息素。  
“我听说，我听说亲属间做临时标记也没关系。”佐助的手摸向他的脖子，在脖后有一块腺体，alpha只要咬一口就能做临时标记。  
“佐助？”鼬愣神的表情像是困惑。  
“现在的状况去医院肯定来不及了，所以让我做一个临时标记吧。”佐助轻声说着，手指滑入衣领，摸过微鼓出的腺体，鼬的身体一抖，传来一声压抑的呻吟。  
“好吗？”佐助问。  
他的信息素在逐渐扩散，轻易把鼬淡淡的信息素染上甜香。鼬顺从地抱住他，舌尖因抑制不住的渴望轻舐佐助沾血的手臂。血是铁锈味的，但包含其中的信息素甜丝丝的，让人上瘾。  
佐助知道再不做什么就麻烦了，他感觉身体里的热流开始向下，鼬触碰的地方有舒服的酥麻感。立刻，他在鼬的腺体上咬了一口，像咬破了番茄，但没有汁水留下，却有他的信息素包裹进去。这毕竟不是真的发情期，佐助看着冷静下来的鼬因为对他信息素的依赖仍然抱着自己，似乎在走神，下意识地搂紧了他的身体。  
“佐助，”鼬的声音低哑，目光还没有聚焦，“你很讨厌我吗？”  
佐助没有回答，搂住他的腰一把抱起。鼬比他还高不少，但佐助抱他却不费力。他无法回答鼬的问题。


	6. Chapter 6

9  
“谁告诉你可以临时标记了！”  
佐助站在纲手的办公室里承受三忍之一的怒气。  
“止水给鼬临时标记的时候有抑制剂可以控制信息素阻止发情。鼬难得有调整的时间少吃几次，你以为抑制剂可以随便吃的吗！”  
“……鼬不是易感期吗？”  
“在持续服用药物的情况下易感期的临时标记当然没问题，但是这个月鼬已经停药了。我给他开了些副作用小的药，原本独自度过发情期没那么难，你现在倒好。”纲手想到鼬就有些头疼，因为没有伴侣，鼬几乎没有断过抑制剂的服用，她特地向四代申请了鼬的假期来调理身体，现在被佐助这一口……  
佐助紧张起来：“会怎么样？”  
“鼬属于信息素反应比较迟缓的Omega，没有干扰靠我开的药完全能度过发情期，”说着话锋一转，“但是现在有了你的临时标记，身体对药物会产生排斥反应，就不能用药了。”  
“那很难……”佐助想起在他还小的时候，鼬的第一次发情期。  
“还不是你的问题！”纲手站起来一掌拍在桌子上，连带佐助身体也晃了一下。  
“……”佐助语塞，低下头不说话。  
“算了，骂你也没有用了，把鼬领回去吧。”  
“就这样吗？”  
“拿好这个。”纲手递给他一包药粉，“冲泡后服用可以掩盖信息素的味道。刚标记这两天鼬会比较黏你，尽量和他待在一起，如果能一起睡觉最好。我给鼬开了些抑制剂，暂时先吃着，发情期还早，现在着急也没有用。”  
佐助接过药包，突然想到鼬的假期只有这一周：“鼬……我哥哥的……咳，发情期是什么时候？”  
“两周以后，你问这个干嘛？”  
“可他下周不是要恢复出勤吗？”  
纲手想了一下，大手一挥：“到时候再说吧，如果有需要我会让他继续休息的。”

是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。佐助和鼬一前一后进家门，幸好父母都不在，急匆匆冲了纲手的药给鼬服下，佐助的信息素总算是淡去了，不然真不知道该怎么和爸妈解释。  
“……”  
“……”  
两人对视大概一分钟后，鼬终于先开口：“你的伤怎么样？”  
“没事，只是划伤，已经包扎了。”  
“……我先去休息了。”鼬站起来朝屋外走。  
“那个……”佐助也跟着站起来，“纲手前辈要我们最好待在一起，如果可以最好睡觉也一起。”  
不知道是不是错觉，佐助觉得鼬的脚步有些不稳。  
“……我知道了，那就一起吧。”  
鼬说完就站在原地，佐助等了一会儿才反应过来他是等自己一起去，忐忑不安地绕过桌子，跟着鼬去洗漱。

他们躺在床上的时候，佐助和鼬睡在各自的被子里，尽管床榻紧挨着，中间却隔了至少半米。佐助仰躺着睡不着，又不敢翻身看鼬的模样，心里度量着上午说过的话，在昏暗房间里睁大眼睛。他感觉不到鼬的信息素也无从判断他的情绪起伏，但鼬能轻易察觉到他的一举一动，被标记的Omega对alpha的敏感程度只会超乎他的想象。很不幸他满脑子都是白天鼬湿润的嘴唇，鼬被他波动的信息素折磨得难以入眠。  
“哥哥，”佐助尽量让大脑不胡思乱想，他猜测鼬还没有睡就说，“对不起。”  
他也不清楚自己在为什么道歉，也许是因为他害鼬不得不独自熬过发情期。鼬没有回答，佐助以为他睡着了就扭头去看，没想正对上鼬的眼睛。  
太阳还没有完全落下山头，黄昏的暖光从传统的纸窗透过，把格子窗框印在二人的身上。鼬就在那里定定地看他，眼神露骨，等他自己意识到什么闭上眼睛，佐助已经靠了过来。  
“还不舒服吗？”  
鼬犹豫了一下，佐助的气味灌进鼻子，像饥饿的人闻到面包房的烘烤香味。他看到佐助因弯腰而从领口露出的大片胸口，又闭上了眼。他渴望拥抱，甚至更多的东西，行为开始不受理智控制。  
佐助知道他说不出口，索性掀开被子一角钻进去。鼬抖了一下，连佐助都感觉到了，他抓住鼬的手，鼬自然地贴了上来，努力控制自己不太接近，保持着一拳距离，享受着佐助铺天盖地的让他安心的信息素。  
明明已经感觉不到鼬的信息素了，佐助却听到了自己心跳的声音。鼬看他的眼神不像平常那样温柔，也没了那种兄弟间的距离感。人在动摇的时候很难隐藏自己的本心。佐助在鼬张嘴呼吸的时候吻了上去，先是嘴唇的接触，柔软的嘴唇似乎被对方干裂翘起的唇刺痛，他张开嘴，轻咬鼬的上唇，然后伸出舌头撬开他的牙关。鼬感到舌头被吮吸发麻，手臂不知什么时候环住了佐助的脖子，想要更多的接触的欲望终于从大脑的控制中挣脱，翻身把佐助压在身下。  
“鼬。”佐助在唇舌分离的时候喊他名字，鼬却好像没有听到一样重新吻住他。牙齿和舌头仿佛打架，佐助顺着鼬的动作屈起膝盖摩擦他的大腿内侧，鼬的嘴边漏了一声轻呼，险些咬破佐助的嘴唇。  
“疼。”佐助说。  
鼬难得在没开写轮眼的情况下双眼通红，他终于放开佐助，放任自己倒在床上，颤抖着大口喘气。  
佐助的嘴唇有些红，他的脸颊因为热气或种种不能说的原因，红得不很自然。“鼬……”他轻声喊他的哥哥。鼬没有听见，他正在情欲中挣扎，他努力压制住体内原始的冲动，脖颈后的腺体一跳一跳的疼，身后散发出危险信息素的佐助就像点燃炸药的火苗。  
佐助从身后抱住了他，双手揽住他的身体，把额头贴在他的后背上。炸药没有点燃。信息素逐渐平稳，佐助庆幸自己从纲手那里讨教了安抚的技巧。信息素影响无论什么时候都是致命的，对于被标记的Omega，哪怕只是临时标记，对alpha的依赖也不是理性可以克制的，他们会焦虑，会失眠，或是产生欲望。佐助闻不到鼬的信息素，但还是忍不住诱导他亲热，这是违规操作，至少跟他和纲手保证的不同。他心存愧疚，又暗自庆幸鼬不知道自己的小动作，他们的吻让他兴奋，也让他冷静下来。不能继续下去了，现在连因发情期纵欲的借口都没有。  
鼬转过身和他相拥而睡，佐助忍住偷吻他的想法——鼬不会感觉不到。他轻拍鼬的脊背，像安慰小孩，他不禁想自己小时候鼬是不是也做同样的事让自己安眠。  
“晚安，哥哥。”他说着，屋外群山遮住了最后一缕夕阳。


	7. Chapter 7

好事多磨  
10  
谁也不想在这种时候出任务，佐助如果知道后来会发生什么，无论如何也不会离开。  
纲手在得知消息后迟疑了相当久才点头同意佐助离村。佐助不应该离开鼬身边，但又没有理由拒绝任务，他不可能告诉四代目他临时标记了自己的哥哥。纲手为了给鼬单独调配安神药物焦头烂额，担心他因为佐助的离开而焦虑。反观宇智波鼬本人却镇定得很，和往常一样叮嘱了佐助几句，好像这也不是什么要紧的事。  
佐助和他的搭档——宇智波止水，按照任务要求探查大蛇丸的某个据点。一路上佐助都没有好脸色，直到止水说：“你和你哥哥很像。”他才看了止水一眼。等到晚间休息的时候，见到止水生火，佐助开口：“夜间扎营不生火是常识吧。”  
止水掰断手里的干树枝丢进火里，笑了两声。  
“有什么可笑的。”佐助的脸色已经不像白天刚离开那样阴沉了，但绝说不上好看。  
“你和你哥哥真的很像。”止水笑着说，“在他还是下忍的时候也说过同样的话。”当然，说话的语气就不一样了。  
“同样的话？”  
“那时候我是上忍，和他一起参加演习，任务是追踪。在晚上我生火的时候他也说夜间扎营禁止生火。”  
“那是当然，我说了这是常识吧。”佐助说，“这可不是演习。”  
止水又笑了。  
“你在笑什么？”佐助皱眉，无论是止水的笑还是他老好人的性格都不能让他喜欢。何况他和鼬有过临时标记，这让他忍不住针锋相对的心。  
“我们只是去调查，不要太紧张。”  
“需要一个上忍和一个暗部的调查也不会很轻松吧。”  
“哈哈哈，你说的对。”止水透过火光看他，语气变得有些耐人寻味，“你很聪明，也很优秀。”  
佐助坐在火边，不再提火的问题，他也不指望止水给他什么靠谱的答案。  
“给。”止水递给他一个小药瓶，“里面的药可以平稳信息素，是暗部派发的。”  
佐助没有拒绝，他的信息素因为鼬不在身边而浮躁，连他自己也察觉到了，但相比之下他更担心鼬的情况。尽管纲手一再保证会保障鼬的安全，他也不能放心。  
“不用担心鼬。”止水说，“他比你看到的还要厉害。”  
“我没有。”佐助下意识地反驳，然后突然意识到，“你知道？”  
“我知道。”止水说得坦诚，找不出一丝破绽。  
“谁告诉你的？”  
止水笑了：“猜测，现在确认了。”  
佐助无言，他本能地不想和止水谈论鼬。  
止水见他没有搭话也不着急，把路上捉住的兔子杀了准备烤肉，佐助微不可查地挑眉：“你生火就是为了烤兔子？”  
“这样比较暖和不是吗？”止水笑了笑。  
佐助一时不知该不该提醒他还在任务中，止水怎么说也是暗部的成员，应当比他有分寸才对。  
“别太紧张。”止水在火上熟练地翻动烤肉。  
“我们可以聊一聊，你好像有很多要问我的。”止水说。  
佐助盯着他，脑海中飘过许多问题。今夜的月被厚重乌云遮掩，除了篝火，伸手不见五指。佐助警惕着异常情况，又被止水的话扰乱了心神，终于放弃一般开口：“我听说，你和我哥哥有过……临时标记。是真的吗？”  
“是真的。”止水低着头，看不清表情。  
佐助觉得嘴唇都被火烤干了，忍住舔嘴唇的冲动继续问：“你喜欢他吗？”  
止水抬起跳跃着火苗的眼睛，平静地注视着佐助：“我把他当亲弟弟一样。”  
佐助绷着脸等后文。  
“我知道你才是鼬的亲弟弟，但我和他也像兄弟一样互相照应，他也和你一样，需要人照顾。”  
佐助咬牙：“我也可以照顾他，我已经不是小孩子了。”  
“不止这样，他还需要一个目标，让他觉得自己能学到什么。你懂吗？”  
“你是什么意思？”佐助捏紧手里的树枝，他明白止水的话，他太明白了，因为鼬也是他的目标，既是照顾他的哥哥，也是他向往的忍者。  
止水垂下睫毛，火星在脚下噼啪作响：“我只是把他当弟弟，他也一样只是把我当哥哥。你在想什么？”  
止水说着抬起头，笑眯眯地看着佐助。  
“我不想开玩笑。”佐助有些生气，止水知道他在想什么还用这个来逗他。鼬知道你这么恶劣还会把你当哥哥吗？  
“哈哈哈。”止水大笑，佐助咬着嘴唇低下头，努力不把烤肉挥在他脸上。  
“抱歉，只是觉得你真的很有意思。”  
佐助扭头不看他。  
“鼬是很优秀的忍者。”  
“我当然知道……”我当然知道他很优秀，我也知道他认为你很优秀。佐助瞳孔的光在火焰中忽明忽暗，他一时间说不清心里究竟怎么想的，是嫉妒，还是别的什么？  
“我们是朋友，我也从没想和他有其他发展。”  
啪，飞溅的火星砸在地上。  
“但是临时标记……”  
“也许哪天你会明白，正因为我们只是朋友才能这么做。”  
佐助低下头，他把烤肉翻了个面。  
“鼬比你看到的还要优秀。”  
“我知道……”他很快收住了后面的话，他看到止水的表情，意识到接下来他会认真地说些他想知道的事。  
“鼬很优秀，不仅是忍术方面的天赋。他对忍者的理解，对人的理解，比同龄人或者说大多数人都要深刻。你多少也知道点吧。”  
佐助微微点头。  
“他不怎么在意自己的第二性别，也不觉得自己和alpha有什么差别，换衣服从来不会避开我们。虽然在暗部也没有单独的Omega更衣室就是了。”  
“我知道。”佐助冷冷地回答，他不是很希望鼬这样无所谓，但也不想干涉鼬的行为。  
“他认为Omega和alpha是平等的，所以平时谈及这个话题也没有什么想法。”  
佐助咬了口烤肉：“他会这么想是因为他是特例，有让人羡慕的天赋可以不受制约。”  
止水想了想：“也可以这么说吧。他在某些时候比较理想主义。”  
“天真。”佐助把废弃的树枝丢进火堆里嘟囔道。  
止水笑了：“那你是这么想的？关于第二性别。”  
“无所谓吧。现在也不是太平盛世，国与国之间，村子与村子之间的摩擦就足够头疼了，只要实力够强谁会在乎性别是什么。”  
“你不在乎吗？”  
佐助不知道他在问什么，但还是回答：“我在乎的只有鼬。”  
树枝在火焰中愈燃愈烈，最终化为黑色渣滓印在土地上。  
天边乌云密布，佐助和止水找了个隐蔽处休息，提防将至的大雨。


	8. Chapter 8

11  
就在佐助和止水夜间对话前两个小时，木叶因为一件大事气氛紧张——大蛇丸出逃了。几乎没人想到他会从看守森严的地牢里逃出来，也没人知道他是怎么做到的。  
鼬踏进四代目办公室的时候纲手也在，不知是否因为确实有一点害怕纲手气势汹汹的样子，他没有看纲手，径直走向四代目。  
“你想好了吗？”四代目问。  
鼬点头。  
“不行！”纲手毫不客气地把体检表拍在火影的桌子上，“易感期就乖乖待在家里。”  
“……大蛇丸是由我所在的小队逮捕的，我有经验也有信心。卡卡西前辈和止水前辈都在外面，大蛇丸狡猾多变，不熟悉他的人追捕风险很大。”鼬冷静地分析道，“虽然是易感期，我的状态很稳定，何况有临时标记作保障也不会被alpha的信息素影响。”  
“万一信息素外溢？”  
“我带了抑制剂。”  
“我说了那种药不能再吃了。”  
“不到万不得已我不会吃。”  
鼬镇定地看着她，声音不大又极具说服力，以往的任务记录使鼬总能让人信任，似乎无论什么任务都能完成。  
鼬说的很对，四代目也和她分析了现状，事发后马上展开追踪的人员无功而返，水门和纲手都不能离开木叶，目前最合适的忍者就是鼬了。一流的侦查能力，一流的追踪能力，超一流的战斗力。但在纲手眼中鼬是她的病人之一，她坚决不会同意鼬执行追捕任务。  
至少在鼬开口前她是这么想的，她有一堆理由可以说明鼬现在的状况不佳，但鼬有条理的分析和对自身状况的明确认知让她动摇了。四代目也看着她，等这位医生对她的患者下最后通牒。  
“你想死吗？”  
“不想。”鼬垂下眼睛。  
纲手摇了摇头，沉默了一会儿，最后说：“好吧。”

于是他独自沿着大蛇丸留下的痕迹追了过去，一直到太阳落山，他终于追上了大蛇丸，在两国交界的密林中，鼬踩中了陷阱。

12  
“鼬，你果然来了。”  
前脚掌落下的一瞬间，白鳞蛇缠住了鼬的身体，让他无法动弹。大蛇丸带着惯有的阴邪笑容从树丛中走出，奇长的舌头舔过嘴唇，又像蛇一样缩回去。  
“你在等我？”  
“追捕我的事交给有经验的人更好，他们一定是这么想的吧。”他不紧不慢地说。  
“计划好的吗？”  
大蛇丸只是笑，并不回答他的问题。  
“你引我来想做什么？”  
这些年来大蛇丸越来越像蛇了，无论习惯还是长相，包括笑起来的模样。  
“鼬，你问过我，生命的意义是什么。”大蛇丸说，“你还记得我的回答吗？”  
“没有意义。”  
“不，生命的意义存在于永恒之中，只要拥有永恒的生命就拥有意义。”  
鼬微微皱眉：“你得到永恒的生命了吗？”  
“呵呵，还没有完全得到，但我知道了让生命永恒的办法，我现在需要新的肉体来实现永恒。”  
“……原来如此，”黑色勾玉在眼中旋转，血红的写轮眼猛地睁开，大蛇丸身体一震，已经中了定身术，“说到底都是你个人的欲望。”  
冷汗从大蛇丸的额头流下。  
“鉴于你的出逃，之前达成的协议全部作废，如果你不合作，我有权处置你，希望你能跟我走。”鼬平静地说。  
“怎么可能，上次交手的时候明明还……”  
“那已经是很久以前的事了。”  
他们上一次交手是一年前，卡卡西在调查过程中被偷袭，鼬前来支援与大蛇丸交手，让大蛇丸对他的能力有了大概的了解。  
“才一年，就到这种地步了吗……”大蛇丸贪婪地看向他的眼睛。  
鼬转过身：“走吧，快下雨了。”

13  
纲手的食指和中指交替敲击着桌面，年轻的四代目终于在文件中抬起头：“要传消息给止水吗？现在他和佐助离大蛇丸的方向最近。”  
纲手闭上眼睛沉思，她很担心鼬，但正如水门所说，鼬有能力逮捕大蛇丸，如果贸然派人支援反添变故。但是……  
“如果他再服用抑制剂，就要住院一年，我亲自让他遵从医嘱。”  
“好好。”水门哭笑不得，他了解鼬的身手，对付大蛇丸不成问题，但也明白纲手担心的是什么。大蛇丸能活到现在靠的可不只是忍术。  
暗部的Omega很少，只有根才不限制Omega的加入数量，但哪怕是根也会派给Omega时间短的任务。可原本该在一年前回来的鼬申请延期与卡卡西和止水一起继续任务，水门本来要拒绝，但鼬的态度很坚定，在各方的周旋中他允许了，现在想起来十分懊悔。  
水门看着鼬的体检单叹了口气，纲手注视着雨滴从空中落下，心中的担忧愈发沉重。

14  
“鼬，”大蛇丸的声音让鼬警觉起来，“外面的雨很大吧。”  
鼬从洞口走进来，坐在火堆边不说话。  
“今天晚上回不去的。”大蛇丸说，“你准备一整晚看着我吗？”  
鼬平静地注视着他。  
“放心，我不会逃跑，我打不过你。”大蛇丸说，“但既然都不睡觉，就这样坐着不如聊一聊。”  
回答他的是木柴燃烧的炸裂声。  
“难得有时间静下来谈谈，趁没有木叶的忍者窥探我大脑的时候。我一直想和你聊聊。”  
“聊什么？”  
“随便什么，打发一下时间不好吗。”大蛇丸被特制符咒贴了个严实，坐在石头上动弹不得，“比如你的问题，现在找到答案了吗？”  
见鼬只是往火里投木柴不理会他，大蛇丸咧了咧嘴：“你还真是死板啊，鼬。”  
“我没有兴趣和你聊天。”  
“你比你弟弟谨慎多了。”  
鼬在等他接下来的话，大蛇丸却不说了，在他犹豫的档口，大蛇丸开口道：“你想知道我对佐助做了什么吗？”  
“不用……”  
“你弟弟真是天真的小孩啊，他一心想超越你，为了这件事不惜任何代价。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“这是只有我和佐助两个人知道的秘密，你想知道吗？”

15  
“不好，”纲手突然从沙发上站起来，“现在的天气他肯定不能马上回来。”  
“不能马上回来会怎么样？”  
“大蛇丸很狡猾，时间一旦拖久不知道会发生什么，或许选择这一天逃跑也是有预谋的。”  
“我马上通知止水。”  
“越快越好。”

16  
“还没有察觉吗？”  
空气中弥漫开甜香的气味。


	9. Chapter 9

好事多磨  
17  
鼬没有动，他嗅到了空气中alpha信息素的味道，甜甜的，熟悉的味道。  
“你应该不陌生吧。”大蛇丸的嘴角扬起微妙的弧度。  
“佐助？”  
大蛇丸的笑声阴寒，令人毛骨悚然：“无论你的幻术多强，幻术终究是幻术，无法摆脱现实的束缚。”  
“……”  
鼬没有动，大蛇丸本身是beta，但通过各种手段能在需要的时候使用不同的信息素，原本拥有临时标记的鼬对alpha信息素不会有反应，但如果信息素来自给他临时标记的alpha就不一样了。  
“这是佐助和我的交易。我帮助他得到更多力量，他为我的实验提供更多数据。”大蛇丸说，“你最亲爱的弟弟，可是有你不知道的一面。”  
“你对他做了什么？”  
“只是分给他一些力量来换取一些东西。”  
鼬反手取出苦无，冷冷地看着大蛇丸。  
“你知道，咒印吗？”  
掷出手里剑的瞬间已经晚了，手里剑命中的大蛇丸从中间开裂，碎成一地土块。被通灵术召唤出的蛇群从石缝中，岩壁上蜿蜒爬下，缠住了鼬的身体，只一瞬间的动摇，让鼬动弹不得。  
“你对佐助做了什么？”即使被困住，鼬仍然紧盯着他，红色的写轮眼在眼眶中转动着消失了。  
“不要白费力气了，你已经无法施展幻术了。”大蛇丸缓步走过来，站在鼬的面前。  
“即使是拥有写轮眼，也无法摆脱Omega的天性，虽然你回来的时间不久，佐助信息素的味道不会不知道。”  
“……”  
“我用咒印给他力量帮助他修行，这是我从他身上提取的信息素。你是不是发现佐助变强了？佐助的进步很快，比你拥有更多的天分也说不定，毕竟他是alpha。”大蛇丸说，“鼬，你很聪明，但还不够，你以为你看清佐助了吗？他的内心始终有一片阴影，会引领他走入黑暗，这是迟早的事。”  
鼬微微动了下头。  
“这片阴影，正是由他的天才哥哥，也就是你，留给他的。”  
“阴影？”  
“呵呵，你给了他一个难以逾越的目标，你的存在让他始终活在村里人对你的赞美中，让族人，父母，忽视他，只要你，宇智波鼬存在着，他就永远活在不如哥哥的阴影里。”  
“你是这么对他说的？”  
“不是我说的，这是事实。”有小蛇从大蛇丸的袖口里探出脑袋，朝鼬吐着蛇信子。  
鼬低下头，没有回应。  
“其实你明白佐助的心情，不是吗？”大蛇丸说，“因为你和他一样。你们兄弟实在太像了。”  
鼬抬起头。  
“鼬，暗部规定Omega外出任务必须在一年内回来，你为什么没有回木叶？”  
没有回答。  
“你很会欺骗自己，你是不是告诉自己是为了伙伴，为了朋友？为了保护他们不受伤害？木叶的忍者都会这么说，但你真正的理由是什么？”他没有等鼬的回答，也不准备让鼬回答就继续说，“你留下来不是为了别的，是为了力量，你想要更强大，变得更强大，其实也不过是为了满足欲望。和我没有什么不同。”  
鼬咬紧牙关。  
“你确实更强大了，你本来可以捉住我的，鼬，只要你一开始就把我的手臂毁掉，我就无能为力了。团藏会这么做的，如果追捕我的是根的人，他们也会这么做。你那么聪明，不会想不到，但是你没有，鼬，既然你有权处置我，这么做也不会有人谴责你，为什么你不这么做？因为你自认是正义的一方，正义一方不能做出这种事。这就是为什么你们总是失败的原因，你们的行为太容易预测，你们猜不到我们所想，我们却能猜到你们会做什么。但是，你真的是那边的人吗？鼬，你想要的，真正想要的是什么？不要再欺骗自己了。事实上，你和佐助一样，是属于我们这一方的。遵从自己的本心，抛弃虚伪的正义，遵从自己的本心加入我们，怎么样？”

18  
雨越下越大，裹挟着电闪雷鸣铺天盖地地砸来。佐助和止水在山洞里避雨，点起火堆轮流守夜。  
“那是什么？”  
佐助看到一只通灵兽从远处朝他们奔来，从背后取出手里剑。  
止水拦下了佐助：“是火影大人派来的，也许有什么通知。”  
通灵兽来到面前，止水解下它身上绑缚的卷轴，结手印开启。  
“上面写了什么？”佐助问。卷轴用密文撰写，大约是暗部使用的暗号。  
“火影大人让我们去南边国界处的森林支援，大蛇丸越狱出逃，目前鼬在追捕他。”  
“什么？”佐助一下站了起来。  
“鼬在追捕大蛇丸，因为暴雨到现在还没有消息，不知情况如何。再过十五分钟，如果鼬还没有回复，我们就前去支援。”  
“开什么玩笑。”佐助披上披风准备出山洞。  
“等等。”止水拦下他，“现在还在等鼬的消息。我明白你的心情，但是现在天气太糟糕了，至少过一会儿再走，不然只会浪费体力。”  
佐助扶着岩壁上凸起的地方。  
“我们现在在执行任务，这边的任务同样重要。”  
“啪”土块被佐助按碎在岩壁上。  
“这边根本没有什么任务，这其实是演习对吧，因为半个月前我申请加入暗部，现在由你充当审核官观察我的一举一动判断我能否加入暗部对吧。”  
纵使是止水也愣了，无奈地笑了下：“你什么时候发现的？”  
“很少会有暗部和上忍一同执行任务，何况这是不知道会遇到什么的S级任务。联系你夜间点火和我聊天这些不符合常规的行为很容易就看出来了吧。”佐助不耐烦地说，“让我走。”  
止水摇头，他站在洞口，佐助无法绕开他离开山洞。  
“那你知道为什么挑这个时候演习吗？”  
佐助看着他。  
“因为你正处于临时标记后的焦躁期，是你状况最差的时期，这段时间更容易发现你的问题判断出你的心理承受能力，在状况不佳时的各方面素质状况。”  
“……鼬是真的遇到危险了吗？”  
“鼬在追捕大蛇丸，但还不知道是否遇到危险。冷静点。”止水的脸上全无笑意，“鼬是暗部的成员，他是我见过最强的忍者之一。”  
“……他面对的是大蛇丸，可不是轻易能对付的。”  
止水摇了摇头：“冷静下来，不要被情绪左右了思考。”  
我没有！佐助忍住没有叫出来，止水说的对，鼬很强，他在一瞬间忘掉了这点，只记得他是一个Omega，他的Omega。  
“既然你认为只要实力够强就不必在意性别，那你就应该明白，作为Omega的鼬并不比你弱。”  
佐助慢慢放下手。  
“鼬是你的哥哥，是Omega，但也优秀的忍者，这一点希望你清楚。不要太多的保护欲和占有欲，”止水平静地注视着佐助想要反驳的表情继续说，“信任他。”  
佐助表情僵硬地把手里剑放回去，他在情绪控制力的得分大概会让他失去进入暗部的机会。调整心态后他终于退回了石洞里：“那就十五分钟。”


	10. Chapter 10

好事多磨  
19  
“不是这样的。”鼬淡淡地开口。  
山洞里一片寂静，只有蛇划过石缝里长出的小草产生的轻微摩擦声，雷鸣被大蛇丸的术阻隔在洞外，鼬的声音低而清晰。  
“我也好，佐助也好，我们想得到力量并不是为了力量本身。”  
大蛇丸眯起眼睛。  
“我们宇智波族的力量是为爱而生的。”  
“呵呵，”大蛇丸靠近他，撕裂声带般的笑声和嗓音一样独特，“你还不知道吗？宇智波族的力量来源于仇恨，仇恨越深，力量越强，你的写轮眼不正是因为目睹同伴的死亡而开启吗？”  
鼬沉默片刻，在大蛇丸再次开口前张嘴：“不。我目睹过很多死亡，但我并没有开启写轮眼。之所以会开启写轮眼是源自我与同伴的感情，我们之间的爱才是开启的真正理由。因为没有足够的力量而失去所爱的人会得到更多的力量去守护所爱，这才是写轮眼存在的真正意义。”  
他抬起头看向大蛇丸。  
“力量是没有意向的，这只是你一厢情愿的理解，事实上这种力量只会用在复仇和毁灭上，你的想法不过是天真的幻想。”  
“确实是我一厢情愿的想法，但说这种力量只会用在复仇和毁灭上也是你一厢情愿的偏见。力量是被人掌握的，正因为容易走向毁灭，才需要人的控制让力量变成希望，才需要我们忍者为了守护这个世界而努力。”  
“……鼬，你以为这个世界是美好的吗？”  
“显然你不这么想。”  
“你知道根的行事风格吗？我也曾是根的一员，团藏对我的实验多有帮助，呵呵，他也在守护，但他也在杀戮，木叶的如今是鲜血和骨堆筑起的，在表面的幸福下是阴暗处深不见底的悬崖。守护这样的木叶真的值得吗？”  
“那么像你一样为了一己私欲夺人性命就是应当的吗？团藏已经得到他应有的惩罚……”  
“这些人的性命和你又有什么关系！比起我为了理想做实验的牺牲，那些战争中牺牲的人们不是更多？为什么不去找那些宣布开战的影，却要针对我这些小小的牺牲？”  
“战争已经结束，即使再做什么也没有意义，但是你的行为在继续伤害人们，即使不是木叶的村民，也依旧是生命，消失了就不会再出现了。”  
“……原来你的野心比我想的还要大，你想要守护生命？你想要守护整个世界吗？真是孩子气的想法，即使经历了那么多都没有成熟吗？在这个忍者世界各国脆弱的关系中只要一不小心就会战火重燃……”  
“我不会让这种事发生。”  
“呵呵，真自信啊，你又能做什么？仅凭你一个人，你能做得了什么？”  
“……即使我一个人无法做到，还有志向相同的前辈和同伴。”  
“你真的信任他们吗？如果信任，你为什么总是一个人行动？你为什么想要更强大的力量？因为你不信任他们，承认吧，你和我一样，你不信任任何人，你只相信自己的力量，所以才想要足够的力量去保护自己想保护的东西，因为你不相信他们，所以无法把这些东西托付给他们。”  
“……”  
“但不信任是对的，就像木叶的人们都信任的佐助，却背叛了木叶，不是吗？”大蛇丸的声音带着蛊惑，“你的不信任是正确的。”  
“不，”鼬开口，写轮眼在黑色瞳孔的旋转下逐渐显现，大蛇丸想要后退却发现无法动弹。  
“佐助没有背叛任何人。”  
蛇群消失了，像从没出现过一样，一切归于原装，大蛇丸仍被符咒定在原处，只有雨声减弱了不少。  
“怎么会……”  
“你没有得到佐助的身体数据，也许你只是利用交手得到了一点他的信息素，然后仿制了类似的alpha信息素，但还是能被分辨出来。”  
“竟然……都是幻觉……”  
大蛇丸明白过来，刚才的一切都是在鼬的写轮眼操纵下产生的幻觉，他以为自己解开了定身术，以为自己通灵术成功，以为……  
“竟然……”他的声音有些颤抖，尽管很快冷静下来，却无法马上摆脱内心对于实力差距的恐惧，哪怕这种恐惧只是一闪而过。  
“不可能，这是完全能够以假乱真的信息素，除非……”大蛇丸看向鼬被衣领遮住的脖子，“信息素本身拥有极复杂的气味，一般人只能记住大概印象，佐助的信息素已经被我做到普通接触能闻到的味道的极致，难道你……”  
鼬只是看着他，没有解释。  
“你们兄弟……”大蛇丸冷笑，“即使是标记过，你也不信任他吗？”  
鼬只是沉默，他不知道该怎么回答，大蛇丸说的对，即使是他和佐助现在的关系，在大蛇丸说出交易的时候他仍有一瞬间的动摇，这种动摇不正是因为不信任吗？  
即使佐助已经成长为一个出色的忍者，一个优秀的alpha，在他眼中仍然是那个跟在他后面的弟弟。即使他明白佐助对他的感情，却装作浑然不觉。他从未依靠过佐助，即使他是alpha而自己是Omega，即使自己在发情期真的需要他。  
就在他出神的时候，大蛇丸开口：“你真的被标记了吗？”  
鼬依靠纲手的药隐藏了信息素，大蛇丸靠着技术也不能得知他的情况。

20  
佐助和止水收到了来自火影的第二封消息——大蛇丸已经被逮捕了。  
止水冲佐助笑了一下，佐助扭开头。  
“那我们也回村吧，正式考核就留到下次吧。”止水微笑着说。  
“嗯。”佐助不想多说什么，率先出了山洞。  
等他们到木叶的时候鼬也已经回来了，他把大蛇丸交给负责人，向火影汇报了情况，以及可能有卧底的消息。  
“大蛇丸选择这一天是有预谋的，他为了引我去而布局，但目前他的手下几乎被清扫，没有人能协助他。我怀疑内部有卧底，大蛇丸做了两手准备，如果失败就让卧底继续潜伏，事成就去接应他。”  
“不错，我也正是这么考虑，内部人员排查已经开始，现在有几个可疑的人在接受询问。”  
“如果需要我……”  
“哈哈，你还是好好休息吧，再劳役你我要被纲手前辈教训了。佐助也不会放过我的。”水门笑着说，“他现在还在前门等你，时间不早了，回家休息吧。”  
“……嗯。”鼬有些不好意思地站起来。

“之后还有事吗？”  
果不其然，出了大门就见佐助靠在树下等他，见他出来就走过去。  
“火影大人给了我半年的假期。”  
“哦。”  
佐助走在前面，鼬跟在后面，佐助走得越来越快，直到他们进家门，几乎是马上走进房间关上门，鼬就这样被关在门外，一时间没反应过来。  
“佐助？”他敲了两下门。  
“睡了。”  
“在生气吗？”  
半天没有回复，鼬站在门外，就在以为他不打算理自己的时候，门“刷啦”一声打开了，佐助低头盯着自己的脚尖。  
“我可以进去吗？”鼬轻声问。  
佐助退后几步，回到床边继续铺床。鼬跟在他后面进来，把房门再次拉上。  
“抱歉，我擅自就……”  
“不用道歉，”佐助有些僵硬地说，“你没有做错什么。”  
鼬看着佐助背对着自己，铺床的手已经停下，却没有想转身的意思，屋里只剩下两人的呼吸声。  
要怎样才能更信任一点？要怎样才能相信对方？  
“佐助，”鼬缓缓开口，“标记我吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

21  
止水走进居酒屋的时候，鼬正坐在吧台边，面前放着一盘甜味小吃。  
“不喝酒吗？”止水走过来，拉开他旁边的椅子坐下。老板娘轻车熟路地为他端上一壶清酒和两个酒杯。  
止水递给鼬一个，鼬摇了摇头：“我吃点东西就好。”  
止水笑：“怎么了，被拒绝的打击这么大吗？”  
鼬抿抿嘴唇，把酒杯推回去。  
“佐助也真是长大了。”止水感慨道，他得知佐助拒绝了鼬的请求还有些惊讶，鼬的这个弟弟总能做出些不同寻常的事来。  
“你对他说了什么？”鼬问。  
止水眨了下眼：“没什么，只是聊了几句你。”  
“我？”  
“关于你小时候的事。”  
鼬很想知道止水说了什么，又不想追根究底——他想到那次和止水的演习。  
“噗嗤”  
止水笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈哈不好意思，实在是很少见你这样的表情了。”  
“……什么？”  
收敛了笑容，止水认真地说：“手足无措的表情。你升入上忍以后就没见过了。”  
鼬没有辩解，只是回过头用心嚼着糖渍梅子干。  
佐助拒绝得很干脆，他连退却的余地都没有，只好傻傻地跪坐在那里，直到佐助说：“发情期我会帮忙的。”他记得自己应了一声，也许连应声都没有，总之他们分开睡了，失去佐助的信息素包围而缺乏安全感的鼬一晚上都没有睡着。梅子的酸味爬上牙根，腮帮子都有些紧。  
“我是不是有些傲慢了？”鼬向好友求助，“离开这么久他已经成长了不少，我还总当他和以前一样。其实我没有那么了解他。”  
止水小口喝着酒，面带关心的笑意。  
“你觉得他喜欢你吗？”  
“……”这个问题着实不好回答。  
止水撑着下巴想了想：“你喜欢他吗？”  
鼬刚要开口，止水补充道：“是想要被他标记的那种吗？”  
“我……”  
“不用回答我，你自己清楚就好。”止水一笑而过，把杯底的酒饮尽。  
止水是个通透的人，看破不说破，该怎么样让当事人自己去思考比较好。何况是这两个兄弟，一个赛一个聪明，只可惜心思太重总忘了本心。  
鼬回想起小时候，佐助会在他放学后缠着他。佐助是他从小看大的，五岁的年龄差，在他还在忍者学校的时候尚且保有那份热情，随着年龄的增长，他和佐助的距离逐渐加大，当佐助拿着手里剑把玩的时候他已经从学校毕业正式开始任务了。也是从那时起，他想要变强的念头越来越强烈，即使表面上说着温柔的话，他也确实开始不耐烦了，即使他不愿意承认，他也清楚，自己不再想和佐助一起玩了，也不能够了。他步入一个新的世界，庞大又残酷的忍者世界。他在新世界中更加强大，力量派生傲慢。  
当他回过头时，佐助依旧是他眼中“要照顾的弟弟”，他把佐助放在那个位置十多年来都没有变动。而现在这个“弟弟”已经成长为优秀的忍者，不知什么时候也已经迈入这个世界。也许还没那么成熟，但早就超越了他心中名为“弟弟”的定义，可他真的发现了吗？  
也许发现了，但他仍旧把佐助放在被保护的位置，用隐藏着自私的温柔扮演哥哥的角色。直到想起自己对他的忽视，就急切地想要挽回彼此的关系。但佐助是怎么想的？自己是抱着怎样的傲慢认定这一切的？鼬冷静下来。他应该多问一句，至少应该问一下。

鼬苦恼的工夫止水喝完了两杯酒，环顾四周：“说起来你怎么一个人？佐助没有和你一起吗？”  
“他和水月他们一起出任务去了。”  
“出任务？”  
“嗯，我没有什么大碍。而且我觉得……他不太想和我在一起。”  
“……”

22  
佐助如果听到鼬的话一定会反驳，不过他现在没空想这些。  
佐助一行人正在追捕被揪出的卧底。纲手的建议当然是让佐助陪着鼬，但这段时间来她也明白了宇智波这两兄弟从来不看重“建议”。好在鼬的情况稳定，她也松了口气，给佐助放了通行令。  
但当下的情形不容乐观，兜，那位在逃忍者对于他们的围困微微一笑，眼睛透过反光的镜片看向香磷。水月暗道不好，就见一个水雾般的炸弹在他们面前炸响，佐助二话不说往前冲，香磷却已经在原地动弹不得。  
“是诱导剂！”水月扛起大刀朝佐助喊。  
兜眨眼出了包围圈，佐助的步子缓了下来。  
“什么？”  
“是大蛇丸研制的诱导剂，会催生信息素，本来香磷也快……嘶！”  
“我没事……”香磷狠狠掐了把水月的手臂，“不用……”  
“佐助！”水月喊他，“临时标记一下就好。”  
电光火石之间，佐助皱了下眉，一下击中她的后颈，然后丢给水月一瓶中和剂。  
“把她背回去，我去追兜。”  
没有太多时间给他考虑，但无论让他考虑多久都只能是这个结果。佐助想起止水的话，他突然有点明白止水的意思了，坦然无愧才能提供标记。他无法给爱慕着自己的香磷临时标记，即便平常面对香磷的有意贴近不动如山，但到这种时候还是有顾虑的。他没理会水月在原地跳脚，和重吾两人紧跟着兜，直逼到兜落入同伴布下的陷阱才松了口气。  
等他们回到木叶，天已经擦黑，纲手几乎要一拳砸上他的脑袋，打昏发情的Omega，也只有他做得出这种事。  
“鼬呢？”  
“检查完就回去了。你昨天是不是没有陪着他？”  
“嗯……他怎么了？”  
“没什么大事，只是缺失感产生焦虑症状造成失眠，精神状态不佳。”纲手翻了翻他的体检单，“最迟后天也该到发情期了，没有我的药他可能会很难受。”  
“我会陪着他的。”佐助说。  
“……”纲手“啪”地合上病历，严肃地问，“你是怎么打算的？”  
佐助收拢手指：“他需要我。”  
“以后呢？”纲手步步紧逼，“这次是意外，下一次你打算怎么办？”

23  
佐助回家的时候鼬也刚进家门不久，父母都不在家，他们的行动倒方便了许多，鼬连消除味道的药都没喝，屋子里弥漫着淡淡的信息素。  
鼬正坐在起居室的桌子前，佐助进来就面色不善：“你去居酒屋了？”  
“嗯。”鼬应声才发觉佐助有兴师问罪的意思，马上补充道，“没喝酒。”  
佐助绕过桌子，凑近他仔细嗅了嗅。喝没喝酒倒无所谓了，身上杂七杂八的味道实在让人不舒服。  
“抱歉。”鼬轻声说。佐助哼了一声：“你做错什么了？”  
鼬愣了愣，真要问罪他也不知说什么，罪状条条多如牛毛，他虚心地问：“都说吗？”  
佐助咬牙：“先洗澡，洗完慢慢说。”他在心里嘀咕，指不定鼬还瞒着他什么，趁这次一定要他说个清楚。


	12. Chapter 12

24  
两人抱也抱过，亲也亲过了，现在一起洗澡也没什么可尴尬的了，佐助三下五除二扒光鼬的衣服把他推到喷头下，热水兜头淋下来，砸在瓷砖上泛起薄薄的雾气。鼬微微抬眼：“我自己可以……”  
看到佐助的眼神他还是闭上了嘴。佐助在为什么生气？鼬不清楚，他只能感到佐助写了满脸的不高兴。过去他可以微笑着安慰佐助，戳他的额头，摸摸他的头发，现在问题的源头似乎在自己身上，连鼬也无法可施了。  
“衣服湿了。”鼬提醒佐助。  
灰色外套被飞溅的水花洇出一片深色，佐助扯开腰带，把外套丢在地上，光着膀子站在他面前。  
白花花的肉体看得鼬有些恍惚，这些年佐助的修行和他在外奔波不同，肤色比他白净些，肌肉的轮廓却也突显出来，受伤留下的疤痕随着时间推移淡去后又增添了新的痕迹，身高突飞猛涨已经快赶上他了。连鼬也暗自感叹岁月流逝。瞳孔的聚焦太过明显，佐助把他转了个身：“别看了。”  
鼬的头发垂在肩上，向后靠就蹭上佐助的脸颊：“佐助长大了啊。”  
“……当然的吧。”佐助咂舌，“才注意到吗？”  
鼬摇了摇头，沾水的发梢在颈部蹭了蹭，怪痒的。小时候他们还常一起洗澡，抱在一起亲昵无间也不觉得什么，长大后这份感情不知不觉揉入了太多东西，有的太沉重，有的太轻率，不知怎么把它调和成适合的重量，两人都盲目地把它扛在肩上。现在这份感情究竟是什么？  
佐助把喷头取下来，手指插入发根，像给宠物洗澡一样从上面顺下来，打上洗发水揉成一团。鼬配合佐助坐在椅子上，仰头闭上眼。  
宇智波族的眼睛都是黑色的，只是黑色有浅有深，有亮有暗，佐助的眼睛是漂亮的亮黑色，和鼬不同。特别是年少气盛的人眼中往往有别样光彩。  
佐助眼中少年人特有的清澈在雾气中逐渐模糊。他注视着鼬轻颤的睫毛，屏住呼吸，弯下腰，唇吻恶作剧般从鼻尖蹭过，鼬反应极快地睁开眼睛，他却已经若无其事地直起腰，扯了把喷头的水管把他头上的泡沫冲下去。鼬偏了偏头，似乎不确定那是水滴还是吻。  
“佐助。”鼬摸着鼻子叫他。  
佐助把他的头发撩到前面，手掌顺着鼬的后颈滑下，沿着脊背的凹线一路摸到尾骨。  
“佐助。”鼬轻微颤了一下，他的身体在佐助手下有些敏感，被摸过的地方酥酥麻麻的，但现在他觉得得说点什么，很久以前就没能说的话，至少要说出来，现在说，马上说。他说：“你喜欢我吗？”  
这下轮到佐助牙关一紧，好不容易被水浇得冒烟的火苗又“蹭”地窜上来。他可不是要回答这种问题，更不是想听这种问题。他掰过鼬的肩膀，就着一坐一站的位置居高临下地俯视他，捏紧的手又松了松，他看到鼬极认真地看着自己，好像学生迫切地想从老师那里得到标准答案，但他这个临时的老师连问题是什么都摸不清。  
【抱歉，佐助】  
【你很讨厌我吗】  
【标记我吧】  
电光火石之间好似终于点燃了看清方向的灯，佐助的动作停在那里，不知去处的火苗堵在心口烧得他愣神。  
鼬说：“即使讨厌也没关系……”  
“？”  
佐助捧着他的脸用力咬上他的嘴唇，鼬下意识抬起的手悬在空中不知如何是好。  
“笨蛋。”佐助在喘气的间隙小声说，我是不想放开你啊。

25  
热气蒸腾的浴室里不知是谁关掉了流淌的水。佐助把鼬抵在挂满水珠的瓷砖墙面上，覆着薄茧的指尖在下腹部轻轻按压，鼬闭上眼睛躲避他的视线。  
“鼬，你是不是……”  
鼬没有说话，躯体在光滑的瓷砖上没有着力点不住地下滑，他只能抓住佐助的肩膀让自己不摔在地上。本就是危险时期被佐助这样撩拨一下就硬了，身体发软使不上力气，信息素不受控制在狭小的浴室泛滥成灾。他们一起进来的时候他就猜测会有这种结局，但他这二十来年都没有一点恋爱经历，更不用说这样的亲密接触了，没有预料，毫无准备，常年靠抑制剂的苦果现下尝了个彻底。情潮猛烈连视线都有些模糊，能让他准确抓住佐助的只有信息素，属于佐助的信息素。  
“甜的……”  
长吻之后鼬无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，佐助的信息素是香甜的，就像他最喜欢的团子上甜甜的糖浆。可惜佐助不喜欢，鼬不无遗憾地想。  
舌尖舔舐过的嘴唇更加鲜红，因为啃咬泛着血色。佐助咬了口他的下颌，沿着脸庞轮廓将吻痕蔓延到脖颈，叼住腺体附近的软肉轻轻吮吸。鼬的呼吸一窒，转而抽了口气，两手攀上他的后背，忍着忽隐忽现的难熬快感哑声说：“别咬。”  
佐助在这种时候很不听话，也许是故意的，他用舌尖勾了一下腺体，发麻的感觉传遍鼬的全身，鼬再次闭上眼睛，黑暗并不能让他好过一点，强烈的刺激更清晰地由触感闯入大脑。佐助终于不再逗弄，咬破那里让信息素前仆后继地灌进去。  
“还不够……”鼬的喘息加速，这不是信息素外溢，“这是，发情期。”  
佐助也感觉到了，不像之前是可控的状况，眼下的信息素像一只只引诱的手撩扯他的神经，如果不控制住……  
“鼬。”  
鼬的手指扣着瓷砖缝隙，身体不住颤抖，只有血色鲜红的眼睛还有一丝理智。  
佐助在这种时候还是忍不住笑了一下，鼬把写轮眼都打开了。  
留意到佐助弯起的嘴角，鼬扭开头，闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候眼睛恢复了原有的黑色。他是紧张的，陌生的触觉，陌生的快感，明明是接触过很多次的弟弟，却是从未有过的感受。  
他抬起眼睛，那是深不见底的黑色，就像他本人一样捉摸不透。但此时此刻，佐助眼中的他是清晰的，是触手可及，是终于抓住的。  
佐助的手心微凉，抚过滚烫的身体让鼬感觉很舒服。他按住鼬的后脑勺，用舌头扫遍口腔的每个角落，像宣示所有权一样，把膝盖推入两腿的缝隙，裤子不知道什么时候脱下的，鼬的意识有些模糊，只是仍紧绷着肌肉，不肯放松身体。  
佐助已经克制不住了，他本就比鼬年轻，冲动和欲望一个不少，搭配起来效果拔群。  
鼬被进入的时候低声呻吟，除了快感还有些许疼痛，佐助掰着他的腿推向两边，前所未有的刺激让他头皮发麻，不均匀的喘息声被雾气冲散在浴室里。  
“还不够……”鼬在射出来的时候低声说。


	13. Chapter 13

26  
“谢谢惠顾！”  
村里最有名的三色丸子店，常年不吃甜食的佐助提着一个纸袋从门里走了出来。如果遇到熟人会很意外常年能一眼看到锁骨的佐助会把高领外套的拉链拉到最上面，长袖长裤，裹得严实。  
踏入院子的时候佐助嗅了嗅空气，信息素又浓了。  
鼬本躺在床上睡觉，察觉到佐助的信息素靠近就睁开眼睛。  
“不睡了吗？”虽然已经是第二天下午了。  
鼬点头。佐助把甜品从纸袋里拿出来摆在小桌子上。他记不清昨晚两人做了多少次，到后来已经没什么残存的理智了，只拼命忍住标记的念头就很吃力。一开始他把鼬压在浴室的防滑毯上，后来用浴巾垫在下面，在信息素的冲击下，两人对地点已经失去概念，对佐助来说，只有一个念头：让鼬哭出来。  
听上去有点荒谬，实施也是很难的。在暗部的这些年鼬的感情比过去更加内敛，对于发生的事情很少有情绪上的波动，即使是和佐助做这样的事也没有表现出一般Omega会流露的羞耻感，反倒是佐助红了大半张脸。后来具体发生了什么佐助还有印象，但他觉得鼬已经不记得了，只有身上红色的吻痕在提醒他们该做的不该做的都做了。  
一直到天微亮的时候他们才停止，佐助勉强打起精神给鼬和自己清理身体，然后一觉睡到下午。Alpha只是受Omega信息素的影响而发情，在休息过后佐助以极快的速度恢复了精神，继而被强烈的空腹感袭扰，给鼬留了热茶和纸条就出门买食物了。但现在桌上的热茶还没有动，那是因为Omega在发情期对饮食的需求因为性欲而减弱。但这不意味着Omega不会缺水。  
洗过手，佐助重又换上温水，鼬缓缓起身，被子从身上滑落，露出印着红色斑点的身体，从脖颈到脊背，一串印子都是佐助留下的。他抓起枕边的浴衣穿上，拿起水杯的时候手在颤抖，细微的抖动让佐助有些他是Omega的实感，即使是鼬也逃不脱生理的差异。鼬小口抿着水，眼睛飞快地瞥了一眼佐助，在视线相触的瞬间又转了回去。信息素又浓了，即使鼬面无表情，信息素还是会出卖他。佐助明白他没心思，但还是要逼着他进食，不然之后脱水脱力就麻烦了。  
鼬略过佐助带回的便当，捏起一串三色丸子，硬着头皮咬下去，往常喜爱的甜味和佐助的信息素比较淡了不少，嘴里的味道还不如空气美味，鼬几乎没怎么嚼，微微抬起下巴艰难地吞咽，发梢垂在锁骨，没有系紧的衣服领口大张，裸露着印着红斑的前胸，佐助听到自己的喘息重了几分，不只是鼬，他也是第一次和Omega发生关系，除去本能就只有纲手的注意事项，半点技巧也没有，克制力可能还不如鼬。  
糖汁顺着鼬的嘴角溢出，佐助扶住鼬的后脑勺，修长手指插入长发，舌尖沿着糖渍舔舐上去，甜腻的汁液在味蕾泛滥，他却不觉得讨厌，甚至已经察觉不到这味道了。舌头在嘴角画了个弧，顺进鼬的嘴唇，撬开牙关把余味一览而尽，吞下肚的不似糖水反是鼬本人了。  
一吻终了，鼬伸出舌头舔了舔唇，佐助的味道比糖汁更加香甜，信息素前赴后继仿佛要淹没二人。  
佐助的左手抚着他的脸颊，指肚掠过嘴唇，右手扯开了浴衣腰带，毫不犹豫地伸进去，觉察到鼬的颤抖，半推半就地把他按倒在床铺上。  
他支起上身看鼬难耐的表情，尽力放缓动作。鼬已经被挑起了第二波，情潮来势汹汹受不住这样，张开嘴去咬佐助近在咫尺的手指，咬到嘴里变成了含，吮吸的酥麻感分散钻进细密的毛孔取悦着每一个细胞。佐助按了下他的舌头，迫使鼬张开嘴，鼬这才稍稍回神，毫无建树地挣扎了一下。  
“唔。”  
压抑着颤抖的呜咽，鼬用力拽开佐助的腰带，一个翻身把佐助压在身下。佐助没料到他还有这么大力气，一时间反应不过来。鼬抬起腰，顶着硬起的部位缓缓坐了下去。性器一寸一寸挤开肠壁，鼬仰起头绷紧的肌肉是极具爆发力的优美弧线，佐助只觉得视线充血，什么也看不见，只有身下的触感那样鲜明刺激。  
“佐助…”  
鼬的声音沙哑低沉，压抑着单纯的情欲和复杂的感情，他只是想叫佐助的名字，没有什么特别的理由，但是听到这声音的佐助视线逐渐恢复，鼬的轮廓在视野里清晰可见，精瘦的腰在眼前上下起伏，身体连接的部位在抽动中发出水声，床铺湿了一片。  
这样的场景对他来说还是太过刺激，以致后来再做的时候想要复原场面再体会一次，但总是被鼬拒绝。在人生初潮无师自通的两人对感官的追求达到了巅峰。  
佐助深吸一口气，抓住鼬的小臂用力往回拉，把他拽倒在自己身上。  
“舒服吗？”佐助听到自己无法平稳的声线。他保持着下身的连接，反身交换了位置，手指揉捏鼬的乳头，用牙齿去勾咬，再用舌头引鼬张开嘴索吻。  
在面对自己想要的人，alpha的侵略本能达到巅峰。他深深地进入鼬，想要标记的欲望几乎超越了理智。  
鼬的身体率先退缩了，是猎物在察觉危险时的本能反应，佐助敏锐地觉察到，心里有些懊悔自己的冲动，他抚慰式地吻鼬的嘴唇，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。  
“我不会标记你。”他不知道这话是在安慰鼬，还是给自己警醒。但他听到鼬比往常还低了八度的声音。  
“可以标记。”  
糟糕透了。  
佐助想，别说这种不负责任的话。他狠狠咬住鼬的嘴唇，铁锈味在口齿间蔓延，鼬搂紧佐助的肩膀，有咸湿的液体滑落嘴角混入血液。  
佐助的味道是他最喜欢的，不是因为甜味才喜欢，而是因为那是佐助，那是比甜味丰富了无数层次的包含着热烈感情的东西。  
有什么东西从他们的脑海里一闪而过，紧紧相拥的二人似要把对方揉入骨髓，那是比爱情更沉重，比亲情跟锋利，比友情更复杂的东西。


	14. Chapter 14

27  
病房外，佐助看到纲手走出来立刻迎了上去。  
“啪”  
纲手的拳头堪堪擦过佐助的耳廓砸在他身后的墙上，佐助抿着嘴唇，紧张地看着她。  
纲手收回手抖了抖粘上的灰：“还算你听话。他现在没有大碍，只是普通感冒。Omega这段时间抵抗力下降，注意不要着凉，过几天就好了。”  
“嗯……”佐助低头，鼬会感冒也是他们在浑身湿透的状态下做导致的，说起来他负有绝大部分责任。  
“还有，”纲手问道，“之前我问你的事情，你已经考虑好了吗？”  
佐助握住手，点了点头。  
“你想清楚了吗？”  
“我已经决定了。”  
“鼬说什么了？”  
“没有，但是我明白他的想法了……就算不那么明白，我也知道该怎么做了。”  
纲手叉腰看着他，说：“好吧，进去吧，但是现在不能做刺激太大的事，鼬已经很没有自觉了，你如果跟着胡闹我下次可不是打墙了。”  
“嗯。”佐助点了一下头，在纲手退步的同时推门进入病房。  
鼬半躺在病床上，背后垫着枕头，手里拿着自己的体检报告，看到佐助进来，就把两页纸折了起来。  
“鼬。”佐助率先开口，“纲手大人说你今天就能出院。”  
“嗯。”鼬应了一声，准备从床上下来，他昨天被纲手强制住院观察，不到一天就要被放出去。也多亏了有佐助帮忙度过发情期才顺利通过体检，但身上的吻痕一时半会儿消不了，衣领稍一扯动就能看到下颌还有脖颈上的红斑，有的地方按上去还有点疼。佐助上前扶他，鼬这几天没怎么吃东西，整个人都瘦了些，脸色格外苍白。  
“去吃团子吗？”佐助提议。  
“你不是不喜欢甜食吗？”鼬看了一眼佐助。  
“……没关系，店里也有其他吃的。”而且鼬现在从头到尾都是他的气味，甜甜的如同软糖的硬壳包裹了糖浆，佐助闻着觉得很舒服，甚至怀疑自己已经不讨厌甜食了。  
“好。”鼬弯腰套上鞋袜。  
佐助把外套递给他，两人的手无意间碰到一起，佐助握住他的手，在他的唇上轻吻了一下，然后装作若无其事地给他披上外套。  
“佐助……”  
“走吧。”佐助转身向外走去，打开门的时候顿了一下，似乎想起了什么，回头说，“对了……”

28  
两人身上混杂的信息素气味让人想不知道他们的关系都难，在父母面前是没可能瞒过去了。  
他们并排跪坐在宇智波富岳和宇智波美琴面前。富岳是宇智波族的族长，忙于公务不常在兄弟两人身边，美琴照顾着一家人，还要陪同富岳出席各种活动，很少有时间真正陪伴他们。一直以来都是兄弟二人互相为伴，在佐助还是婴儿的时候，抱着他哄他睡觉的人就是鼬了。  
富岳的目光在二人身上扫视，佐助低下头。  
“你们有什么解释吗？”  
“这次发情期突然，我没有料到信息素外溢会这么严重，佐助这样做是无奈之举，是我大意了。”  
鼬的解释把这次事情归结为意外，这是他和佐助商量好的，在不清楚父母态度之前，为了避免节外生枝还是先瞒着父母。  
富岳没有说话，抱着手臂，如一贯的表情皱眉。房间里四个人纹丝不动，气氛凝固似乎难以呼吸，佐助感到掌心渗出汗水。  
“鼬，你现在的身体怎么样？”宇智波美琴打破了僵持，轻声开口。  
“纲手大人说已经没事了。”  
“有服药吗？”  
“……避孕药的话，没有。”  
佐助瞳孔一缩，他预感到鼬要说什么了。这是鼬没有告诉他的。  
“嗯？”  
“你说什么？”富岳说。  
“因为没有必要。”  
要现在说吗？  
佐助转头看向鼬，他依旧那么镇定，看来早有准备。  
“这是确诊书。”鼬拿出两张纸递过去，富岳接过，一眼看到最下面的诊断结果。  
“我已经确认不能生育了，这是抑制剂的副作用导致，不过我还是Omega的身体不会改变。”  
鼬的声音很平静，对于他来说生育确实不是什么需要的东西，甚至是累赘，所以本也没有什么可悲哀的。  
佐助攥紧覆盖在腿上的布料，他从纲手那里得知这件事的时候，并没有什么感觉。某种意义上这是好事，原本鼬也没有这方面的打算，这样他也就不会被多余的东西牵绊住。  
这种反应让纲手火大。  
【你知道这有多大的风险吗！】  
这是副作用导致的，是对身体有极大伤害的副作用，能够伤害生育系统，同时也会伤害其他器官。在鼬之前，没有Omega如此频繁使用这种抑制剂。他是第一个，依照他的数据来看，他也会是最后一个。  
【别不把身体当回事。】  
长久的沉默过后，富岳开口：“对不起。”  
这让兄弟两个都无言以对。  
“我连这种事都没能察觉。”他顿了一下，“这么多年来辛苦你们了。”  
谈话也许会到此结束，有些话总是很难说出口，就像当年富岳从不说他对自己的孩子有多在意，他现在也无法当面坦白自己的内心。  
“这次事情我了解了，你们没有做错什么，是我对你们的疏忽。”在富岳准备结束这场对话时，佐助开口道： “不是的，这不关父亲的事。”  
美琴察觉到一丝特别的气息，那是心思细腻的人才能发觉的属于感情的气息。她的脑海中浮现出一个想法的雏形，在完整形态还未出现之前佐助就说了出来。  
“我会这么做不是为了帮哥哥，是因为我爱他，不只是作为兄弟。”  
三个人同时愣住了。  
“佐助，不……”鼬还没有说完，就被佐助打断了。  
“鼬，我不想再隐瞒了。如果不是我有意这样做是不会到这个地步的，鼬的解释只是帮我开脱而已。”  
佐助说完，攥紧衣服的手在发抖，心里却意外轻松，甚至有点高兴，就好像较量中扳平了比分。  
房间里第二次陷入沉默，富岳注视着兄弟二人，紧张、激动，惊讶、无奈。有什么东西是他第一次从两人身上看到的，即使这种东西早就那么耀眼地存在着。  
“佐助。”富岳开口。  
“我问过纲手情况，她说你们希望自己亲口告诉我。我没有想到会是这样。”富岳顿了一下，坚毅的棱角难得松弛，隐藏着一丝不易察觉的愧疚，“你没有做错什么。”  
鼬抬头想要说话，富岳做了一个等会儿的手势。  
“我不想干涉你们的感情，包括你们的将来，由你们自己作出选择。”富岳闭上眼睛，再次睁开的时候什么东西平静了下来，“我要说的就这些了。”

29  
房间里只剩下两人，美琴流露出一丝伤感：“鼬从小就陪着佐助，即使我担心影响休息，他也说没关系呢。佐助他看上去很任性，其实也懂得照顾人，自鼬性别分化后就说着要将来要保护哥哥。”  
富岳轻叹了一口气：“你其实知道的吧？”  
“多少，知道一点吧。”  
“……鼬一直很让人放心，但也是因为这样我过去总会忘记他还是个孩子。从以前起见到他就一直在说任务，任务的……我作为父亲，对他实在太不了解了……”  
美琴伸手轻盖住他的手背。  
“我一直想，至少我可以为佐助做些什么，可结果我还是什么也没做，等回过头来发现他已经长到当初鼬那么大了，也已经是上忍了啊。”  
“我身为父亲却没有尽到做父亲的责任，是我对不住他们。”  
美琴拉住他的手，柔声说：“过去的已经过去了，今后不能再做后悔的事了。”  
“嗯。他们之间的感情，还是交由他们自己来处理吧。等一会儿我们去找纲手再问问鼬的身体状况吧。”  
“嗯，我去收拾东西。”美琴微笑着说，富岳能看到她眼中泛起的泪花。身为一族之长，又是警卫队的队长，他们对自己的孩子深感亏欠。

30  
“喂，鼬，你去哪？”  
鼬出了房门就消失不见，佐助凭直觉追了过去，一路走到树林。  
“我们说好先不告诉他们。”鼬没有转身，背对着佐助。  
佐助冷哼了一声：“你也没有告诉我生病的事。”  
“……那不是病。”鼬转过身来。  
“有什么分别，如果不是今天，你是不是不准备告诉我？”  
“有机会我会说的。”  
“什么时候算机会？你根本不想告诉我吧，从以前开始就这样，你总以为自己能处理所有事情！”  
鼬怔了怔，无从反驳。风吹过，扬起了他们的头发。  
“抱歉，佐助。”  
佐助撇开头，语气缓和下来：“不要再道歉了。”  
“我过去一直……”  
“我说了不用道歉，”佐助抬起头，直视鼬的双眼，“鼬，我听宇智波止水说了你以前的事。”  
“……他说了什么？”  
佐助没有回答他的问题：“我一直以来都不明白你的想法，即使知道也忽视它，装作没有发现。我不理解你背负的东西，也没有尝试过理解你。真正应该道歉的是我。”  
“不，你没有做错。”  
“那是因为你把我当弟弟看待，我确实是你的弟弟，但我已经不是小孩了，不是需要你保护和宽容的小孩了。”  
鼬没有回话，也无法开口。  
他发现了，一直以来无尽的温柔只是源自兄与弟的遥远距离。一个追求完美而把所有的事情都放到自己肩上的哥哥，选择担当起哥哥的责任，保护他，包容他，但这只是作为哥哥的爱，是他们之间深深的沟壑。一步之遥，万丈之深。  
他把佐助摆在被照顾的位置，可事实上，佐助能做到他做不到的事。  
佐助终于明白了，他确实不如鼬的实力强大，但他有不同于鼬的地方，这不是比试能体现出的。他相信自己总有一天能成为和鼬一样厉害的忍者，而在那之前，他要越过那道深沟。  
他下定决心。  
“鼬，我过去不明白的事现在已经明白了。”  
【你想清楚了吗】  
“我不想错过，”  
【那是对他来说很重要的朋友】  
“不想误会，”  
【正因为我们只是朋友】  
“不想让你不安。”  
【你喜欢我吗】  
“我讨厌过你，因为所有人的目光都在你的身上，但我也一直喜欢着你，崇拜着你，你是我最不想失去的人。”  
“从我知道你是Omega开始，我就希望自己能成为alpha。曾经，作为弟弟我一心想超越你。”他抬起脚，一步，又一步向前走去，踩在脆裂的树叶上发出窸窣声响。  
树叶碰撞的琐碎声在耳边不止，鼬却清楚地听到佐助的声音。  
“现在，我希望能保护你，作为爱人。”  
他站在鼬的面前，清澈又明亮的眼睛照进他的内心，触碰到一种柔软又强韧的感情。  
鼬缓缓伸手，拂过他的脸庞。  
“鼬，”佐助抓住他的手，“你的回答是什么？”  
鼬淡淡地微笑，他的声音更轻，但是佐助抱住了他，所以那声音就在耳畔，清晰地回响。  
“无论作为什么人，我都会一直，爱你。”


End file.
